


Captain! You're Sick!

by Stiri



Series: In Sickness & In Health [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU Shingeki no Kyojin, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cute Eren Yeager, Erwin x Armin if you squint, I Will Add Characters and Tags as the story goes on, Jealous Petra Ral, M/M, Motherly Eren, Sickfic, Smart Eren, Smart Eren Yeager, mention of characters, sick!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: ⚠️ON HIATUS⚠️⚠️Yeah, it’s official, it’s on hold. To be honest I don’t know when I’m going to continue this, but I will. I will try to finish the stories from now on before I post anything⚠️Captain Levi managed to make himself sick, and Eren has been ordered to take care of his Captain. Will he be able to cure his Captain before something really bad happens to him?





	1. Day One; Eren Please Take Care of Captain Levi!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to inform you guys, I find it so ironic that when I'm writing this Fic I myself has managed to get the Flu, and at the moment I'm in the stage where I have completely lost my voice. 
> 
> Therefore I do apologize if the update will be slow. 
> 
> But enough of that! This Fic will be very long, because I have gotten four different Prompts that I have managed to squeeze into this, but I need to put it up in Chapters, because only this chapter is 16 pages, and felt the need to stop somewhere. 
> 
> This Fic is a Request;
>
>>   
> Guest Requested;  
> Prompt: And a Levi getting sick fic.  
> Prompt: Eren's maternal capabilities when Levi is scared (whatever the scenario).  
> Prompt: Eren is very protective of Levi.
> 
> This Request might take a while to get to, but I will try my best at it because I have put it in the storyline, so if I don't manage to get it good, I have to actually re-do the whole storyline to make the Fic better…;
>
>>   
> Blue Requested;  
> I'd like to read something like Eren risking his life for a foolish thing and Levi getting super furious with him for that and that while he scolds him he confesses his love without even realizing it. All with a lot of fluff and angst.  
> Could you do that???? That would be awesome ♡♡♡
> 
> Well, I'm done (at the moment), hope you like it….♡ 

Erens day started off great in his opinion. He was actually spending time with Armin and Mikasa. It had been a while since he had just been with them. After he had been placed in Captain Levis Squad he was mostly spending time with Captain Levi or the others in the Squad.

While he didn’t mind it much, he still wanted to see the two people that were left of his family. But unfortunately, Mikasa had been called away to help with some exercise with Squad Leader Mike. He had at least been with her for an hour before they had called her away.

Not that he minded. While he loved Mikasa, it was just some things he couldn’t really talk about with her on the same level as with Armin. His tiny little cute blond coconut head. Eren giggled when he remembered he had heard Captain Levi refer Armin as that.

“Armin, what do you think about Commander Erwin?” Eren asked with a smug look on his face and watched as Armins face turned to a tomato.

“E-Eren! That is inappropriate!” He hissed at Eren. But Eren just smiled at his brother in everything except blood.

“But Armin, I believe just like my admiration towards Captain Levi, you like him more than just a Commander.” He said with a giggle. The wind blew by them where they sat under a big old tree. Armin was sitting between Erens legs and Eren was hugging the tiny teen to his chest. This was their normal way to bond. People had first wondered if they had been together, but after Eren and Armin had told them they are brothers in everything except blood they nodded and just moved on. Not that People was against homosexuality, they were just curious. Now they never threw a second glance their way, because they were used seeing Eren and Armin cuddle when they got the time.

Eren laughed softly when Armin started stuttering. He loved teasing his little brother. Not that he blamed Armin for looking at the Commander. He could say that Commander Erwin had a built that made it impossible not to stare. In fact Eren could actually say that he was good-looking, but he would never have those kind of feeling towards the Commander. In fact he had his eyes on a short and grumpy man with an undercut. He just didn’t have very high hopes of Captain Levi seeing him other than “The Shitty Brat” that he had been named as. It just made him a little sad, but what ever would make Captain Levi happy Eren would give Captain Levi.

If Captain Levi wanted something Eren would get it for him. He knew he acted like a lovesick puppy, but he couldn’t help it. He sighed in sadness and closed his eyes.

“Eren?” Armin asked and closed the book he had been reading to Eren.

“Hm?” he said with a soft sound and laid his head on Armins head and hugged him. Eren felt the sudden need to hug Armin. He does that when he feels sad for something and Armin knew that.

“Why are you sad?” he asked with a soft voice and dragged his small fingers through his chocolate hair, that is soft like feathers.

“Captain Levi is never going to see me as anything but “The Shitty Brat” or “The Puppy”. he answered, which was muffled due to Eren hiding his face in Armins neck.

“Have faith Eren, it might come to it that he will suddenly start seeing you differently, you just need to be patient, and not push it. And by that I mean don’t do anything stupid.” Armin said in a teasing tone and Eren huffed but nodded. It was true, he didn’t have much patience with stuff he wanted and it often ended up him being stupid and do something stupid that just would make the situation even worse for himself.

“So, the whole weekend is free of chores Armin, what are you doing with that free time?” Eren asked with a smile and leaned back against the tree and dragged Armin with him. Armin decided to switch position so that he now sat in Erens lap and turned and looked at his brother with a thoughtful look.

“Hn...I don’t know actually! It has been a while since we had some time alone than just time like this, we should do something if nothing comes up!” he said with a happy smile and Eren nodded.

“Yes, let's go train together. It has been awhile now, besides training with the 3DGM is something you need to train at most Armin. I can help you.” He said with a smile. Armin nodded his head eagerly, his blond hair flying around him, making Eren laugh.

“Yeah, and you can help me learn more about...” what Armin was about to say was lost in a yell.

Someone was calling for Eren and Eren snapped his head towards the person that was yelling at him. Both Armin and Eren rose from their places and saw that both Major Hanji and Commander Erwin was making their way over to both of them. Armin threw glanced at Eren that clearly asked what this was about, but Eren just shrugged his shoulders, not know what they wanted.

“Eren! Finally! We found you! We were getting a bit worried there for a second!” Hanji yelled and bounced over to the two teens, with Commander Erwin in tow, looking and walked more calmly towards them. Hanji was about to throw themselves over Eren and pull him into one of their hugs that took away the ability to breathe. But Erwin save him form it, he managed to grab Hanjis collar of their jacket before they could do it and held them in place.

“Commander, Major! What can we do for you?” Eren asked and snapped a perfect salute together with Armin but Erwin just waved his hand at them.

“Relax, nothing too much, it’s just that Levi seems to be sick this wonderful day, and Hanji here remembered that you told them you had been learning under your father that was a doctor, correct?” He said with a deep voice. Armin stood there blushing like no tomorrow and tried to will it away, but failed spectacularly, hearing that deep rumble.

“Yes! And we were wondering if you could maybe take a look at him? He refused to go out of bed, which is usual for him!” Hanji yelled and Eren nodded.

“Yes, of course, I will take a look at him, but can Armin came with me? I have promised him to show him how I usually can see how a person is sick and what I learned from my father, but just the basics.” Eren asked and Erwin nodded.

“Yes of course, and if it’s serious he could help you, if not maybe he could help me with some paperwork I have been slacking on.” Commander Erwin said with a smile. Eren nodded and didn’t even have time glance at his brother because he was very sure Armin was blushing like no tomorrow right now because Hanji had grabbed Eren and pulled him towards the big Castle. Erwin and Armin a bit behind them, in a more sedated pace.

Armin giggles when he saw his brother basically be kidnaped by the crazy scientist, making Erwin look at Armin with a small smile.

A smile Armin missed because his attention was at Hanji talking a mile a minute, but Eren was doing a great job of keeping up with them. That was something both Erwin and Levi was impressed with. Because not many could keep up with Hanji and their talk about different stuff that had to do with the human body, when they get started.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

All four of them were standing in front of Captain Levis door. Erwin knocked but didn’t get an answer. But Eren figured he must be sleeping.

“He must be sleeping, you said he looked like he is sick, well if he is, sleeping is good.” he said and opened the door careful not to make to much noise. But that was in vain because of Hanji. That was all that was needed to be said.

Hanji flung themselves into the room yelling on top of their voice for Captain Levi to wake up.

“My little Ravioli! Wake up! Your doctor is here!” they yelled and Eren just sighed just like Armin and Erwin. Clearly, they hadn’t heard a word of what Eren just said.

“Major Hanji! What did I just tell you?” Eren said with an annoyed voice, but before they could answer they looked over towards the big bed and saw that Captain Levi now sat up. Mind you he was glaring at them with as much strength could muster up in the state he was in which didn’t look very good. Eren didn’t need to look hard to see that Captain Levi had gotten the Flu.

“Oi! Shitty glasses?! Why are you yelling so early in the morning?!” Levi growled. They all could hear his voice had taken a hit because he was very hoarse.

“It’s in the middle of the day Levi, and we are worried about you. So we were thinking that Eren here, that has some knowledge about being in the doctors' field, could maybe see what is wrong with you.” Erwin said in a calm voice. Making Levi shift his glare towards Eren and Erwin.

“I’m fine! I’m just tired, and I don’t need a babysitter Eyebrows!” he said but Erwin shook his head. While Levi could be stubborn he wasn’t about to let Levi win this fight. He was clearly sick and needed medical attention.

“You are not fine, Sir!” Eren said with a determined voice when stalked up to the bed and looked down at his Captain that he admired so.

“Wha...?” Levi was about to ask but Eren had already put himself in a doctor mode and mama mode. He actually pushed Levi down and tucked him back into the bed and laid a hand on his forehead.

“You have a fever, a high one at that, and it will only get worse before getting better, the fact that you have managed to even get the flue is surprising because you are so neat and tidy. But that may also be the problem. You are too neat and tidy, which also can have drawbacks.” Eren said. All of them looked at Eren like he was an imposter, no one except Armin had seen him talk like that to anyone, especially Levi.

“Drawbacks like what?” Armin asked with a curious look, and both Major Hanji and Commander Erwin also wondered about that.

“Yes, Captain is to clean, it’s not good because if he doesn’t let some of the germs other people have stayed on his person, doesn’t mean he has to swap saliva with them, just normal stuff. His body can’t handle the different germs that have now infected him, making his immune system unable to keep him healthy. Because what he has now, it’s too much, which means he hasn’t given his body a chance to adapt to different germ. It will lead to different illness faster, and they will usually hit a lot harder when that’s the case. But it can also mean that he has an overall weakened immune system that has a weak defense against different viruses and germs.” Eren said in a lecturing voice. They all nodded, very fascinated. They didn’t know you could be too clean.

“I am fine!” He growled but started coughing and Eren was right there and turned him at his side so the air pipe was free from pressure.

“No you’re not! We will help you get better!” Hanji said with a squeal and nodded with determination on their face and they rushed out of the room. No one knew what they were about to get, and they didn’t even dare think about it.

“Now I will let Eren take care of you. Eren I will borrow Armin for a while, just call us if you need help with something.” Erwin said with a smile towards Eren that was holding down a struggling Levi. Eren was surprisingly strong when he wanted to be. But those muscles weren’t just for show after all.

“It’s fine, the more people we are in here the bigger chance is that we also can get the flue, so do tell others that if they need to see Captain Levi they can either go to you or Major Hanji. And he needs rest, plenty of it, so I rather not have people running through that door.” Eren said with a strict voice showing that he meant it. And Erwin understood the underlying message. Not to make Levi stressed because apparently, that would just defeat the whole purpose of him getting better, that much he knew at least.

Erwin took his leave with Armin in tow and Eren gave an apologizing look but Armin just shook his head with an understanding look. He knew when Eren became like that, the flu was pretty serious and he needed to work on the person alone. He didn’t blame Eren. Maybe next time, or when he starting to feel better he could see how Eren worked on Levi.

Speaking of Levi. He was glaring at Eren that was stubbornly glaring back.

“Captain, do you really want everyone else to get the germs you’ve caught? And make the whole Legion sick, just because you refused to stay in bed?” Eren said with a strict voice and hands on his hips, tapping his foot. Levi, on the other hand, grumbled under his hoarse voice.

“No.,” he said and Eren nodded. Satisfied with his answer. Luckily for Eren, he didn’t need to get out of the room to get some cold water. Because this was Captain Levis room he had his own bathroom.

“Stay in bed Captain and I’ll be right back.” He said with a small smile and saw to it that he was properly tucked into the bed before making his way over to the bathroom.

He took a look around and saw the bowl Captain used to wash his face with and picked it up after filling it with cold water and he took a towel and let it soak in there when he made his way back.

Captain Levi was half sleeping and Eren smiles softly and stroke his forehead. He took the towel and squeezed out the water of the towels and laid it on his forehead. Levi was about to remove the towel but Eren stopped him and started stroking his hair.

“No, leave it be, it will help out.” he said and Levi opened his eyes and looked at Eren with a question in his eyes.

“It might help the fever not get so bad later on. While you’re not very sick now, you will be in a few days or hours depending on how fast the flu spreads. Now sleep for a while and I will go and make you some tea.” Eren said with a soft smile and Levi nodded. Not having the energy to even argue with the brat. The last thing he saw was Erens Beautiful Aquamarine eyes before falling asleep.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren on the other hand smiled and rose from the bed he was sitting on. Now, while Captain Levi was sleeping he would gather all the things he needed to make him better.

He silently made is way out and saw the key in the door and took it and locked the door after him. While he trusted Captain not to run away in the state he was in, not that he really could, he didn’t believe Captain had the strength to even leave the bed, he didn’t really trust the others not to be running through that door just to see how he was doing.

He didn’t want anyone bothering the Captain, if they really needed to report something to the Captain they could go to Commander Erwin and he could come in and talk to Captain Levi. But no other way. Besides, it was good for everyone if Captain was isolated for a few days so that the flu couldn’t start spreading to others in the Legion.

Eren took the key and decided to keep it around his neck so that no one could steal it.

He made his way to the kitchen and started making tea. The tea would help Captain to ease his sore throat and his coughing. He started boiling some water in another plain bowl and put it on the trey. Eren, like always was very skilled in what he did in the kitchen, no matter what it was he was doing, he was doing it flawlessly. He opened his little bag he always had with him. It was a bag full of different medicinal herbs. He never went anywhere without it. He saw that he still had enough to last through Captains flu. The bag, while not big, it was big enough for that kind of stuff, and it always stayed on his hip, sturdy as a rock. Because he had strapped it on around his hips and two straps were on his left leg so that it wouldn’t bounce around risking falling off. It was a good purchase he had done when he started out as a trainee.

He was just finished with the preparations and was met with both Petra and Oluo in the doorway. He felt the need to groan but didn’t dare to. He don’t know what could set them off nowadays.

While Petra could be nice sometimes she was too noisy for her own good and demanded to know everything he and Captain Levi was doing when Captain Levi only called Eren to help with something. She had a very obvious crush on the short man. Eren never said anything, and if Captain Levi wanted to be with someone like Petra he was free to do so. After all, Eren just wanted Captain Levi happy, and if Petra made him happy, so be it, even if his heart started breaking with just the thought of it.

Oluo had just plain out never liked him for a reason he could never figure out, and he followed Petra around like a lost puppy, just like he did with Captain Levi.

He saw that they both looked suspiciously at him, and Petra even managed to throw in a glare in there, making Eren wonder what she was about to do.

“What are you doing Eren?” she said and narrowed her eyes when she saw the different herbs. It hadn’t been a secret that when Eren join, he was the only one that managed to do Captain Levi his tea the way he wanted it. She didn’t like it. In fact, she had tried many times in the past to make tea for the Captain but he never drank it, he just threw it out and moved on. So she couldn’t understand why this child had somehow managed to do what she wanted to do for the Captain. But her jealousy didn’t really stop there. No, she hated that Eren got to help Captain Levi out with different things. It was supposed to be her that would run around with special tasks from the Captain, not Eren.

Eren carefully looked Petra over and could practically see the jealousy rise in her eye when she eyed the tray.

“I’m getting Captain Levi his tea.” he said naturally and managed to get past them. But they both were stubborn and kept following him. He really didn’t want them to go into Captains room.

“I can’t believe Captain would even lower himself to drink that disgusting tea of yours when he never even tried Petras.” Oluo said with a glare, but Eren just kept walking. He could see Petra blush slightly but continued to send small glares his way.

“Yes, well I don’t know why he liked it so much, but orders are orders. Captain ordered me to always make him his tea for him now.” Eren said and prayed that they would just go away.

“How come? Besides we haven’t seen the Captain today? Where is he? Did something happen to him?” she asked and narrowed her eyes at him like it was his fault.

“No, he is just sick at the moment and is not to be disturbed.” He said honestly. Making them both glare.

“How come we didn’t know?! And shouldn’t you leave the Captain alone too if that’s the case?!” Oluo growled with a poisonous glare at Eren. Petra didn’t give much of different glare either.

“Commander Erwin will have to inform you more about that. Until Captain Levi is up and walking again I have been ordered to take care of him. And not to let anyone into his room. So reports that need to be informed to Captain Levi is to go through Commander Erwin.” he said with a small smile, trying to be friendly at least. But it didn’t work, their glares got more intense and if looks could kill he would’ve been fifteen feet underground by now.

But before they got the chance to insult him even more, whatever Deity out there had heard his plea, because Commander Erwin was walking towards them. He would’ve saluted, but with his tray, in his hands, he couldn’t.

“Ah! Ms. Ral, Mr. Bozado! Just the two I was looking for, I have already informed the rest of the different squads. Levi is sick at the moment and Eren is about to take care of him...” Erwin said but didn’t get further because Petra had the guts to interrupt him. Eren stiffened.

He knew very well that Commander Erwin didn’t like to be interrupted if it wasn’t Major Hanji or Captain Levi himself that interrupted him.

“How come we didn’t find out until now? We could’ve helped! And why is Eren taking care of him and not Hanji?” she asked and Eren could see how annoyed he was already. He threw a dismissing look at Eren and Eren gave him a small smile and bowed his head in thanks and unlocked the door, catching Petra and Oluos attention. But he closed it as fast as he had opened it and Erwin heard the door lock. Erwin could understand the need to lock the door, because he had noticed everyone wanted to see Levi when they heard he was sick.

“I was about to informing you of that Ms. Ral, but Eren is the one with most experience of taking care of sick people. And it’s Major Hanji to you Ms. Ral.” he said with a small glare toward the two soldiers standing in front of him. Petra blushed when she heard she didn’t have permission to call Hanji so freely. Oluo just glared.

Erwin could see how they didn’t like Eren, for whatever reason that was. He knew Petra was jealous, but Oluo was just angry at Eren.

“Do not disturb Levi. And if I hear you didn’t listen to my order you will suffer the consequences. Levi is sick and needs his rest so no one but me or Eren is allowed to walk through that door.” he said with a strict voice, showing he wouldn’t be happy if they somehow managed to open the door. They didn’t look happy with the order, but there wasn’t much they could do about it because they were certain that Eren would rat them out if they came into the room.

“But if he needs rest, why is that loud Brat in there?” Oluo said, trying to somehow give them a reason to go into the room.

“Like I said, only Eren is experienced enough to take care of Levi without getting sick himself. Now leave it be!” He said with a growl and stalked away. Annoyed at the two really stubborn people in Levis Squad.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren gave up a relieved sigh. Thankful for what Commander Erwin had done for him. He didn’t think he could handle them at the moment.

He went back to the bed and saw that Captain Levi was still asleep, and he smiled softly. He put the trey down at the side table and took the not so cold towel from his forehead. It was then Captain Levi opened his tired eyes.

“Who was that? I heard voices?” he asked Eren, but Eren just smiled at him and stroke his hair to the side. A gesture Levi actually appreciated. His hair decided to be annoying and fell into his eyes. He didn’t feel very good and his arms felt heavy.

“Nothing, Commander Erwin is just telling people that you’re sick and are not to be disturbed and that only Commander and I have permission to enter this room so that you can rest.” he said with a smile and poured a cup of mint and honey tea. He could see Captain Levi had a hard time lifting his cup. He didn’t say anything, he just held the cup around Captains hands and helped him hold it.

“Captain, this is Mint and Honey Tea, it will help your sore throat, I would like you to drink up all of it.” Eren asked in a soft voice, not letting go of Captain Levis hands

“Of course.” he said with a hoarse voice. He lifted his hands, shaking against the strain. Eren never let go and helped him lift the cup to his mouth.

Eren could see that Captain Levi really liked the tea. When Eren deemed Captain Levi could hold his cup without problems he carefully let go, making Captain Levi look at Eren with wonder. Eren just gave him a soft smile and went over to the bowl filled with warm water, it was steaming, it was that hot.

“What’s that for?” Captain Levi asked in an almost whisper because his voice didn’t allow him to talk louder.

“This will help you with your stuffed nose. After you’ve finished your tea I will show you how it works.” He said and started cleaning Levis room while he finished his tea.

“I will get you some soup, later on, it will be easy on the throat and stomach.” Eren said with a smile and started sweeping the floor and Captain Levi sat there in bed and looking at Eren while sipping his tea.

It really helped. He didn’t think the Brat knew about stuff like this. But he was too tired to really argue with Eren, Erwin, and Hanji. All three stubborn as rocks when wanted to be. Besides they weren’t completely off. He truly felt like shit.

When he was done he put the cup down at the trey and Eren looked up and gave him one of his bright smiles and went over.

“Good, now let’s try to clear your stuffed nose, the steam will help with that. Just hunch over the steam and I will put a towel over your head so the steam won’t spread out.” Eren said with a soft smile and helped Captain Levi in position and carefully laid the towel over his head so the steam could help.

“Stay like that for a while, I will just get some of that soup for you Captain. When you feel like you can breathe through your nose you can put the bowl away and rest.” he said and squeezed his small hand in his. Captain Levi must really feel bad for actually doing what he said without a fuss. Not that Eren blamed him, the flu could really mess you up.

He made his way out of the room and locked the door behind him. It was time to make some soup.

He made his way to the kitchen and started on in a soup. Miso Soup.

It was an easy enough soup and it would be easy for Captain Levi to eat. He started the water and started hacking all the different ingredients and when the water was at its boiling point he threw everything in the water and let it stand there for a while, always looking it over and stirring it, so he could see the consistency of the soup. Meanwhile, he was waiting for the soup to be ready he baked some bread to go with the soup.

He actually made enough to Commander Erwin, Major Hanji and Armin. He didn’t think Captain Levi would eat the whole pot.

20 minutes later both the bread and the soup was done and he made up the different serving and put it on a trolley. He made his way out of the kitchen and over to Major Hanjis office and knocked. They opened the door with an enthusiastic shout.

“Eren?! What are you doing here little human?!” they asked with a big smile and Eren just smiled back and gave them their bowl of soup and plate with bread. Major Hanji gave it a look over and started squealing. She put it down on their desk and dragged Eren into a big hug.

“Thank You Little Puppy!” they said and Eren just laughed.

“You’re welcome, I made enough for you and I don’t think Captain Levi will eat all of it.” Eren said and waved a goodbye to Major Hanji.

Hanji took a spoon full of soup and squealed with happiness when they ate the wonderful soup. They took a bite of the still warm bread and sighed. Eren really knew how to cook.

When continued on towards Commander Erwins office and he knocked on the door, hoping Armin would be in there too.

Commander Erwin opened the door and gave a smile towards Eren when he saw him.

“I won’t bother you, I just wanted to give you your dinner.” Eren said with a smile and held up two bowls and a basket of bread.

“Thank You Eren, I almost forgot about dinner.” He said with a grateful look. Eren peeked into the office and saw Armin reading a book and Eren shook his head fondly. Armin would probably not eat, so he had to make Commander Erwin make Armin eat.

“Commander, when Armin is so absorbed in a book like that, he’ll probably won’t eat, but tell him I said he needs to eat everything, if not I will make him eat it myself.” he said with a smile making Commander Erwin laugh and nodded.

Eren waved goodbye to the Commander and Eren continued on.

Erwin turned around with their food. Armin still reading. He understood now what he meant. Armin had apparently not heard them talk at all. He laughed and sat down the food in the desk and tried to get Armins attention but failed.

Armin finally looked up from the book when Erwin took it from him with a smile. Armin looked at Erwin with a confused look.

“Eren just arrived with food, he said you need to eat or he’ll feed you it himself.” Erwin said with an amused smiled when Armin blushed. He knew Eren meant what he said, after all, he had been forced fed during their Trainee days. Eren had found out he hadn’t eaten very good for a while and had trapped him in his lap and forced food in his mouth. It was one of his most embarrassing moments.

So Armin just nodded, still red as a tomato, and took his share of the food and started eating. They both ate in silence.

But Erwin stole some amusing glances at Armin when he could and Armin couldn’t help but notice and blushed even more.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren smiled when he got to Captain Levi room again and opened it and saw him lying there, sleeping. He almost didn’t want to wake him because he looked so peaceful for once. But Captain Levi needed his food, even if it wasn’t much he could eat, he still needed the extra fluids because of his fever.

Eren had put the bowl on the side table and felt his forehead. It had gotten warmer and he frowned in worry. This flu might really take a bad turn.

“Captain, wake up. I need you to eat something.” he said with a soft voice and stroke his hair. It was damp with sweat, so he decided to wash it away, some of it anyway. If his fever became higher than this he might need to ask Commander for his help with a cold bath.

“Do I have to eat?” he asked in a weak voice and he started coughing, and Eren turned him on his side to make it easier.

When he was done he gave him a glass of normal water and Captain drowned it in one go.

“Thanks.” He mumbled and fell right back to sleep. Eren gave up a sigh. While he really wanted Captain Levi to eat he couldn’t force him if he didn’t want to, besides sleeping was also good for him, so he decided to just let him sleep. Eren decided to put away the food for later if he became hungry.

He then started cleaning up the room. While Captain Levi was neat, he hadn’t gotten the chance to clean today, so he did it for him. Eren had spent enough time with Captain Levi to know his standards.

He was in the middle of cleaning the windows when he heard a quiet whimper from the bed and he hurried over and looked down at Captain Levi with worry. He carefully laid his hand on his Captains forehead and gasped.

The fever had gone from bad to worse in a matter of hours. Eren was a bit worried. This level of flu was hard to get rid of, it would take at least a week before he was even able to get out bed.

Eren pulled off the covers that Captain had buried himself in. He needed to cool down. It looked like he needed Commander Erwins help anyway. He turned Captain Levi on the side and stroked his damp hair. He got a bit startled when the Captain nuzzled his hand but didn’t mind, instead he stroke his hair in a lulling motion, until he was certain he had gotten back to sleep.

He made his way out of the room. He looked the door after him, just to be sure no one was to disturb him. Even if he just were to be gone for a minute or two.

He made his way over to Commander Erwins office and knocked.

Erwin opened the door and was met with a worried looking Eren making him worry too.

“What is wrong?” he asked and Eren shook his head.

“Could you come with me? I need your help with moving Captain.” Eren said and Erwin nodded and followed Eren back to Levis room. Eren unlocked the door and stepped inside.

They both hurried over to Levi and Eren felt that his fever had risen once again and was really worried for the Captain. Erwin was also worried, he had never seen his oldest friend this sick before.

“Commander, we need to give him a cold bath to lower the fever. While it’s not very pleasant it will help a lot. His fever has gone up to a dangerous level and now it’s really important to get that fever down before anything else.” Eren said with a strict voice and Erwin nodded and went into the bathroom and started a bath.

Eren picked Captain Levi up and struggled a bit.

“Captain are you awake? You need to work with me here. Put your arms and legs around me, or I might drop you.”

Even if he didn’t answer Levi somehow managed to get a weak grip around Eren and Eren hosted Levi up in his arms holding him tightly against himself, not to drop him.

Erwin came out from the bathroom and looked over towards Eren and nodded.

“The bath is ready, is there something else I can do for you?” he asked and looked over Levi and saw that he wasn’t looking good at all.

“Yes, could you maybe change the sheets? He has been sweating a lot.” Eren said and Erwin understood and went over to the bed and started pulling everything off to change it. When he was done he decided to go and inform Hanji about Levi, how he had gotten worse.

Eren, on the other hand, went to the bathroom with Captain in his arms. He saw towels were ready and everything he would or might need was spread out around the bathtub.

Eren started undress Captain Levi as much a possible but realized it was in vain. Somehow he had gotten an iron grip on him and refused to let go. While he didn’t mind this he needed to get Captain Levi into that bathtub. So, in the end, he just stepped into the tub, that could fit three people easily, with clothes and everything. Captain Levi only had his shirt on, nothing else. He tried not to think about, it also helped that he sat down in the cold water himself.

Captain Levi still clung closely to him, refusing to let go, but Eren didn’t want to let go either. Captain Levi was so out of it he probably wouldn’t be able to stay in an upright position by himself. But he had managed to switch position, but it took a lot of trouble and how he had managed that, that’s a good question. Now Captain Levi sat in the cold water, leaning against Erens chest.

“It’s cold.” He mumbled to Eren and Eren just held him closer.

“I know Captain, but we really need to do this or your fever won’t go down.” Eren said with a soft voice and managed to get his hands on a bowl. He started scooping up water and poured it over his Captain. He could feel Captain shivering against him, but this was needed.

“Oi...is this really necessary?” he asked with a weak voice and pushed himself closer to Eren to get away from the water he was pouring on him.

“Yes, it’s either this or stay fully clothed and keep them on wet, that fever needs to go down something that’s important, your choice Captain.” Eren said and saw that Levi was having an internal battle with himself. But he then slumped defeated against Eren.

“How long do I have to stay in?” he asked and closed his eyes in pleasure when Eren started to drag his fingers through his wet hair. It was a nice feeling. He gave up a pleasing sound.

“Until I feel like it’s enough.” Eren said in a strict voice. A voice Levi missed because he had fallen asleep once again. Eren didn’t mind because Captain needed all the sleep he could get.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren gave up a small smile towards the sleepy and newly washed Captain. He had managed to get Captain out of the bath and into a new shirt and in the bed. How he managed to do that without waking him up, well he didn’t know that, only that he’d been lucky.

He looked outside and saw that is was sundown and sighed. All this running around was making him hungry, so he actually sat down next to Captain in a comfortable chair he dragged from the desk to the bed. He decided Captain wouldn’t eat this day, so he quickly ate the soup. Not that he was very hungry, he was just worried about his Captain. He turned towards the sleeping man. Right now he was sleeping peacefully at least.

Eren smiled a little and reached out and felt his forehead and could feel the fever was still going strong, so he took the towel and squeezed the water out and put it on the forehead. He sighed. Having fever was not a fun thing to have gotten. He hoped Captain would sleep through most of it all and started stroking the hair softly.

It was a lulling motion for Levi. He was still awake enough to know that Eren was still there. So when he started stroking his hair he had started to feel sleepy and not minutes later he fell into a deep sleep.

Eren could feel that Captain had fallen asleep, making him relax for a bit. So he leaned back and decided to stay. He looked around and saw the bookcase and went over. He looked at the different titles and one of them caught his attention.

It was a romance book. He didn’t know much about it, just that Armin had told him he really liked it and should try read it when he had the time. So he went over and picked the book up and sat down again and started reading while waiting for Captain Levi to wake up next time.


	2. Day Two; Don't Speak Captain, Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for understaning I'm sick at the moment! Hope you enjoy it! ♡

Eren himself didn't sleep much through out the night, just here and there, always alert to every sound Captain Levi was doing. He ended up sitting on the floor sleeping with his head next to Captain Levis hand, and he ended up holding it, because it seemed like he needed the contact to have a restful sleep. He didn't mind that at all. But he decided that Captain would soon wake up and he would go make some more tea for him to drink. So he carefully slipped his hand out of the grip his Captain had on him and made his way out. It was still early so he had to be silent not to make too much noise.

Levi, on the other hand, woke up in a soft-lit room and looked around and saw that he was alone and wondered what had happened. He remembers something cold and that was it. He looked around for Eren and wondered where he was but was interrupted by the door opening and Eren stepped through that door and seem to lock it behind him, making him curious. He held a tray and he saw a smoking pot of tea on it.

“Ah! Captain! I figured you would wake up, here have some tea.” Eren said in a soft voice. Levi wanted to protest that he could hold the cup himself, be actually realised he couldn't and he actually liked the feeling of Erens strong and warm hands around his smaller ones. He growled mentally. He hated his small stature, it made everyone think he was weak, that's why he always had an attitude like a bitch, because if not, he didn't think anyone would take him seriously. He hated that.

Levi was shaking when he got the cup in his hands, and just like last time Eren helped him, looking at him with that wonderful and warm smile of his. He never had any pity or disgust coating his look, making it all the better, and making him a lot more comfortable with showing he actually needed help, instead of being undermined.

He took a sip and sighed in relief.

“Captain, today you're only going to sleep and nothing more. I can see that you're still tired, so sleeping is a must.” Eren said with a small smile

“Where is Erwin?” Levi asked suddenly. His voice, Eren heard, had gotten worse. Levi was doing a fine job of trying to talk normally, but his voice didn’t allow it.

“Captain! You shouldn’t talk! You need to save your voice, it won't get better if you're always trying to talk.” Eren said with a frown and felt his forehead again. Captains damp hair was now tickling his hand.

“What do you suggest I do then Brat? I need to get my point across somehow?” he said with a frown on his face and couldn't help but like the hand that was now treading through his hair in a soothing motion. He didn't like being this vulnerable, it reminded him of his past, a past he rather forget.

Eren gave up a soft 'hm' and went and picked up his bag he had managed to get this morning. It had lots of stuff in it, maybe he could find something in there for the Captain. He pulled away his hand and started going through it.

“Aha! Found it!” he exclaimed with a happy look. Levi looked over and saw the brat holding a small notebook and a pen. Eren turned back to his Captain and held it so he could take it. It was a really beautiful notebook. Someone had drawn a beautiful flower on it. He just couldn't recognize the type.

“Here you go Captain! You can use this and write down what you want to say.” Eren said with a smile and sat down on the bed once again. Levi took the notebook carefully with the beautiful Pencil Eren held out towards him. They both were very beautiful.

“But aren't this yours?” Levi said with an uncertain and weak voice. His voice almost giving up on him now. Eren frowned when he heard it. It had gotten worse, that wasn't very good.

“I don't mind, I can just get more, besides they aren't as important as your voice Captain! I like your voice Captain.” He answered with a smile. Levi, on the other hand, started blushing.

He had never heard anyone say they liked anything about him. That was something new. But he nodded and willed his blush away and looked up at Eren that, if he had seen the blush over his words, either didn't actually see it or really just ignored it to leave Levi with some dignity.

Levi opened the book and was met with blank pages and gestured for Eren to get him some ink for the pen and he did. Levi really didn't mind that Eren went through his stuff, but he was still a very guarded person, Eren was just the fifth person that managed to get through his walls he had surrounded himself with.

His two childhood friends or more like siblings had been there when he needed some comfort during his time in the Underground.

After that the very annoying and persistent Hanji Zoe had managed to claw their way in. Just like Erwin Smith.

_“Do you have something to eat?”_ Levi wrote in the book. Eren nodded and went over back to the desk where he had placed the food he had gotten this morning. It was some leftovers from the soup he made. Even if it wasn't much he doubted Captain would eat much anyway.

“Yes, here you go, it still somewhat warm, I hope you'll like it. Don't force yourself to eat more than you can handle Captain, it will only end up in a mess.” Eren said and sat the bowl down and Levi started carefully eat the soup and couldn't help but love it. He had never tasted something like this before. He looked up at Eren with the question written all over his face, making Eren laugh softly.

“Yes I made it, it's to help your stomach and not damage your throat any further.” he answered and sat down at the foot of the bed and started looking through his bag. Levi wondering what he was doing but started coughing here and there but managed to keep eating without spilling anything in the bed.

Eren, on the other hand, poured everything he had in the bag, out on the bed and was looking through the different things before he found what he had been looking for.

It was a look-a-like notebook Captain had gotten from him, but this one was different. It had a drawn little human with wings on it and it looked like it glowed. Levi wondered what it was but before he could ask, Eren held it up towards him and Levi took it carefully, not wanting to ruin it. So he held the book and Eren took the empty bowl.

Eren understood that Levi was hungry. After all, he hadn't eaten anything yesterday.

“Do you want more food?” he asked with a worried look. He didn't mind making some more if his Captain wanted more, but Captain Levi shook his head and gestured to the book he now was holding.

Eren put away the tray on the desk in the room. He could leave with it later on.

_“It's a beautiful drawing, who made them?”_ Levi wrote and held it up so Eren could see and Eren smiled and sat down in front of his Captain.

“Armin made both pictures. He loves to draw when he has the time.” he answered and Eren opened the book for his Captain.

“I was thinking you might be bored, and I heard you had read everything in your library, so I was thinking maybe you want to read some of the stories I wrote when I was younger, and I'm still writing in it.” Eren said with a shy smile and Levi just looked down and saw that indeed Eren had written in this one. He'd recognized that handwriting everywhere.

Levi started reading some of the things and Eren just smiled and patted his shoulder.

“I'm going to get me some food, is there something you want?” Eren asked and Levi shook his head but wrote anyway. He didn't think he would be able to stomach anything more. That tea and soup had really filled him.

_“No, I just want to you to get Erwin, I need to talk to him.”_ he answered but Eren got a strict look making Levi wonders what he had done so suddenly.

“No talking, I will know if you have been talking and not using the notebook.” Eren said and Levi couldn't help but think he looked very cute trying to look angry and strict, but he nodded anyway.

Eren then gave him a blinding smile and rose from the bed and walked out. He didn’t notice that he didn’t close the door enough for it to automatically lock, to much absorbed in his thought of what he was going to eat, and Levis attention was elsewhere and didn’t notice either.

Levi had turned his attention back towards the tiny book lying in his lap. He really wanted to see what kind of fantasies the young Eren Yeager had while writing in it.

He flipped through it and saw that there were different stories in there. He flipped back to the beginning and started reading.

The title was; _The Merman._

It had a picture drawn on the page of a young small man that was a human but looked like he had a fishtail. He was really curious. He saw the small note at the bottom of the drawing; _To my dearest and beloved brother._

He assumed it was for Armin Arlert, there wasn't anyone else he had heard Eren refer to like that.

He started reading it. Eren had a surprisingly neat and tidy handwriting. It had a cute little tilt to it.

_A long time ago outside of the walls and beyond the lands where no one had gone. There was something called the Ocean. It was a big pond that stretched for miles going further and deeper than anything. No one had gone that far before._

_If they had managed to get that far, and past the Titans, they would find something amazing living there._

_In the Ocean, living in the water was an elusive creature called Merman. It was a creature that was both human and half fish. The myth goes that a normal human had fallen into the open Ocean when the full moon was at its highest point in the sky. With that, they gained their tail. Allowing them to swim in the water and breath underwater._

_After this was discovered many humans that had been attacked by the Titans that had taken over, decided to turn in to Mermans or Mermaids to keep themselves safe together with their families._

_But something happened. Many of them decided to leave the Ocean and swam further away from land. But one was left behind._

_It was a merman, he was young, he was only 15 and his family had left him behind one day. The day they were supposed to move they young merman had decided to swim around and explore._

_He had never really liked his family because they had always preferred his little sister over him. He had always heard what a disappointment he was. They had always hoped for a girl and when he had come they had been disappointed, and they never failed to show it._

_His name was Mako._

_When his family had abandoned him he had been looking for something to take with him to remember his home._

_But now he sat on a rock in a beautiful place he had found when he hid from his parents. It had different flowers there together with a lot it seaweed._

_While he had never liked how his parents treated him he had never thought they would actually leave him behind._

_Mako swam around and collected the few stuff they had left. He didn't have much left, not that he had anything from the beginning._

_He had made this little home in the opening he found. The fish and other creatures held his company so that he didn't feel that lonely. He only felt like he wanted someone to speak to, to have a conversation with._

_When it happened. Mako was...,_

He didn't get much further when the door opened and he lifted his head and hoped to was met with either Eren or Erwin but it wasn't any of them.

Instead it was Petra Ral that came through that door. He frowned. He had clearly heard both Erwin and Eren say that he wasn't to be disturbed, so he wondered what she of all people was doing in here.

“Captain! I have come with tea for you! I hope you're going to feel better after having it.” she said with a bright smile that went right through him. He frowned, still holding Erens book.

Petra, on the other hand, didn't notice his frown and continued fussing. He glared at her when she took the pot of his tea Eren had made him earlier, he still had a few cups left in it, and he really wanted to drink it.

Petra saw the tea Eren had made and sighed and took it and went into the bathroom and threw it out.

“Captain, you don't need to humor the child, don't force yourself to drink his tea, especially not when you're sick as you are.” she said with an exasperated voice like he was incapable of judging his own tea.

He wanted to tell her off, but he had promised not to talk, so he settled with a glare at her. A glare that passed by her like nothing.

“Captain, you should be careful. Yeager doesn't seem like he can actually take care of you. What was Commander thinking assigning him as your caretaker, but not to worry I will start taking care of you now.” she said and started straightening his sheets and tried to take to book he had in his hands.

“What's that Captain? If you're bored I can sit down and talk to you, you don't need to read something so childish like that he has given you.” she said with a forced smile and tried to snatch the book away from Levi, but Levi was faster and held it in a hard grip and moved it out of her reach.

Levi decided to put the precious book under the blanket and hoped Petra wouldn't invade his privacy anymore. He was really annoyed at her. He took his notebook and started writing.

_“What are you doing here?”_ he asked and Petra frowned.

“Why aren't you talking? Did he do something?!” she said with a high pitched voice and angry and tried to take his hands but he pulled away as good as he could. Not that it had been easy to avoid her when she basically sat on his lap. She didn't even answer the question, just assumed that Eren had done anything to him, and he started to dislike that. He finally saw what Eren meant when he said she didn't like him.

_“I have been ordered not to waste my voice.”_ he wrote and she just rolled her eyes like he didn't know what he was talking about making him even angrier.

“Oh, is it just that! You made me worried there for a second! You don't need to worry about that! You can speak without worrying about losing your voice! It's fine!” she said and Levi could see she hated what he had written.

_“No, an order is an order. Besides, are you qualified to tell me what to do or not to do?”_ he wrote and sent her a glare making her nervous. Not that he cared. The sooner she left the better.

Petra on the other shook her head.

“No but...,” she didn't get further because Levi stopped her and pointed at the door with a shooing motion with his hand and she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“But Captain! You can't be left alone! If he had really cared he would have been here!” she said with tears in her eyes. Levi on the other had rolled his eyes. Petra had always taken advantage over that she was the only girl in the Squad. He had never really liked that, but she was a good asset to the Scouting Legion.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:♡:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren, on the other hand, decided to go and find Commander Erwin to send him to Captain. He went to the office and knocked on the door.

It wasn't Commander Erwin that opened the door, it was his little Armin.

“Armin! Is Commander busy?” Eren asked with a smile and gave a hug to his small brother that hugged him back.

“No, we were just done with sorting through the paperwork.” he said with a big smile and Eren winked at his friend.

“Am I bothering you?” Eren teased him and Armin giggled and shook his head.

“No, besides you seems a bit concerned?” he asked with a frown on his cute little face but Eren just shook his head.

“Commander, may I come in?” he asked and Commander Erwin nodded. Armin leads Eren to a two-seat sofa. They both sat down, Armin leaning against Eren, and he wrapped an arm around him and hugged him close.

“Commander, Captain Levi wanted to speak to you, but I have told him if he is ever going to get his voice back he should refrain from speaking for a while. It will only damage his voice further, so I have given him a notebook to write down what he has to say for the next few days. And when I deem it time for it and can see improvement in his health, I might let him speak again.” Eren said with a smile and Erwin nodded. He looked down and started writing the last of the papers so he could see what Levi wanted.

He heard how Eren and Armin both sat down and talk quietly to each other.

Erwin rose from the desk ten minutes later and looked over towards Eren and Armin. He gave a small smile when he saw that Armin had fallen asleep with his head in Erens lap, and Eren was petting the blond hair with a warm look.

“Eren, I'm done.” Erwin said softly and went over to the sofa and Eren looked up and smiled.

“Oh, good, I will come with you, I need to see if Captain need something.” Eren said and looked down at his tiny blond in his lap and gave a sheepish grin towards the Commander that just gave up a small laugh.

“You can leave him here, no problems.” he answered with a smile and helped Eren by lifting Armin so Eren could get up from the sofa, and laid him back down. Eren gave up a big bright smile when he saw that Commander Erwin took off his jacket and laid it over his brother and stroke his blond hair.

Eren turned towards the door and started walking out, pretending he didn't see anything. He didn't think the Commander would like him knowing anything of what he had done, but he really didn't mind.

Erwin walked up to Eren and smiled at him.

“How is he, really?” he asked and Eren gave a cute frown that made Erwin want to make it go away.

“He isn't really well before he is even going to be on that road, he is going to get even worse. The reason I have said to him not to talk is that the damages to the throat won't get worse with him, but it might not help. I'm having him drink lots of tea. It will help both his throat and stomach to some degree.” Eren said with a smile.

“How come? I've been curious how you do your tea Eren, Levi seems to really like them, and I have never seen him drink anyone's tea except the one he makes himself?” he asked and looked down at his young cadet that had a talent in everything he seems to do.

Both Eren and Armin together with their sister, Mikasa, had been one of the best to graduate the Trainee Camp at their age.

It had impressed Hanji, Levi and himself.

It had been a while since he had seen such raw talent in any of his cadets. In fact, the whole 104th Squad was an impressive group. And it seemed like Eren was the unofficial leader of them. He had seen how much they had relied on Eren and always went to Eren if it was something.

Erwin turned his attention back towards Eren with a smile.

“Hm, the different teas I make for the Captain had different attributes. Some might give him more energy. The other will keep him healthy, like the one I'm giving him now. Another one is for his immune system. After I realized Captain liked to clean I made him drink the one for his immune system as often as possible because I was afraid he would become sick like he is now.” Eren said with a sad voice and Erwin laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Don't blame yourself, after all, I haven't seen many try to tell Levi what to do when it comes to cleaning, but that was really interesting. To be too clean, I have never heard about it. Fascinating.” He said with a faraway look making Eren giggle.

While his commander is handsome he didn't like him that way. He was more like a friend because Eren could see that his tiny brother had caught his attention.

They both walked towards Levis room and was met with a lot of people on the way and they both wondered what was going on.

It was when they bumped into Levis Squad that both Erwin and Eren grew suspicious. They looked like they were on their way towards Captain Levis room, but they knew they were to leave the Captain alone until he became better and didn't have a high chance of making everyone sick.

“What are you doing?” Erwin asked with a frown on his face and Eren looked around and saw that Petra wasn't with them. She is always with them. Erwin saw this too, but just like Eren, he didn't say anything. They had a suspicion of where she was.

“We are looking for Petra, we can't start our training without her Sir!” Eld said with a salute. Erwin nodded and made his way over toward Levis door. He saw that a few other soldiers had decided to come around the corner, but stopped when they saw Commander Erwin.

“What is everyone doing here?” he asked when he saw a few more come towards them. Eren frowned but decided to keep quiet. He didn't want to make people angrier at him for a reason he didn't know. All he knew was that they had glared at him ever since the Captain had fallen sick.

It was a soldier from Hanjis Squad that spoke up.

“We finally came to see how Captain Levi is doing. Besides, why are you letting him take care of Captain, he is the reason Captain is sick!” The soldiers said and Eren gave up a confused look. Erwin, on the other hand, gave the soldier a glare.

“Eren has been taking care of Levi, and who even gave you the permission to go and see Levi?” he said with a growl.

“But we all saw Petra walk through the door, so we thought we would see how the Captain is doing. Why would you make the person that made Captain Levi sick, take care of him?” another soldier said with a frown. Everyone looked at each other. Something didn't add up. Commander seemed really angry with them and the kid Eren looked confused and a bit hurt if their eyes didn't deceive them.

“No one is allowed inside! I gave you an order and expected you to follow it! Eren did not make the Captain sick! Everyone gets sick sometimes with natural causes!” Erwin said and went up to the door and felt on it. It was locked, it still didn’t answer his questions.

“What gave Ms. Ral the idea that she could go in there? Eren, come and unlock the door.” Erwin said with a soft voice and Eren nodded carefully and went up to the door and opened it.

They both peeked inside and saw Petra trying to touch Captain Levi, that looked like he wanted to run out of the room. Erwin saw that Levi wanted to be anywhere but there. Eren, on the other hand, saw it as Captain still listened to his order of staying in bed.

“Captain, you don't need this ugly notebook to talk to me! Just talk normally to me, no harm done.” Petra said with a forced smile and took the notebook and threw it in the trash. But Levi looked, or more like glared at her for it. He still didn't say anything.

Erwin looked at Eren with impressed eyes. The kid had managed to make Levi listen to him because clearly, he wasn't talking without the notebook.

“Captain, here have some of my tea, it will be better for you than that disgusting tea the kid gave you.” she said softly and held up a cup with tea towards Levi but he refused. But she still held it closer, making him push it away with a glare. 

Erwin walked inside with Eren behind him. Levi saw them and looked at Erwin with a look that clearly said to get the woman out of his room. Erwin nodded. 

“Ms. Ral! What are you doing in here?!” he said with a strict and angry voice making her turn around and look at the Commander with big eyes. 

“Commander! You're back! Good! Tell Captain it's okay to speak with me.” she said with a smile and totally ignored the Commander. Eren just rolled his eyes and went over to the trash and picked up the notebook. He went over to Captain Levi and held it towards him and Levi took it back with a small smile. If you didn't look close enough you would have missed it. 

Eren smiled back and felt his forehead. 

“Yeah, your fever has gone up a little, not much but you're still warm. I came back with the Commander to see if you wanted something.” he said with a small smile and glanced over at Petra and Commander Erwin. 

“Answer my question Ms. Ral. What are you doing in here despite the order I gave all of you to stay away!” he said with an angry voice. 

“But, you can't let a child that has no experience with this, take care of Captain, besides I think I will do a better job, and I'm older too.” she said with a voice that clearly said that she was better for the job. 

“No! Ms. Ral, get out! Don't let me find you here again!” Erwin growled and took her arm in a hard tight grip, making her squeak in surprise. He dragged her to the door and threw her out. 

Everyone that was outside looked at her with frowns. They didn't know what to believe anymore. Petra had clearly told them that Eren was the reason the Captain was sick, but Commander had said it wasn't. 

They had never seen Commander angry before so to see him so angry at Petra for walking into Captain Levis room made them all wonder what she had even said or done to make him so angry. He didn't care that he had hurt her. He was just so angry at her for hurting Eren. The kid had it hard enough, but apparently, it was her that made it hard for him, and he was not very happy. He was also disappointed that she hadn't followed his order. He had hoped that because she was under Levis Squad, she would listen to orders and actually follow them without problems, but evidentially that wasn't the case. She tripped when he let her go and glared down at her. 

“Don't let me find you anywhere near Levis room anymore. You've stressed him enough. I heard his fever had gone up, and that's because of you Ms. Ral. I won’t punish you this time, but next time I won’t show mercy.” he growled and glared at her and closed the door with a bang, ignoring that Petra had tears falling down her cheeks. 

She looked around and saw that all of them that was around scowled at her, but didn't say anything, and she fled down the hall and towards her room. She felt humiliated and heard the whisperers that followed her. She truly believed she hadn't done anything wrong. 

The rest of Levis Squad had seen it all and was angry for what had happened to their Princess. They all blamed Eren for this. Before he had shown up Commander and Captain had never acted like this. They were always nice. Now they seem to taken with Eren and that blond tiny guy, Armin. They started whispering about what to do. They wanted to humiliate Eren like he had done to Petra.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:♡:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Erwin closed the door with a bang and then turned to Eren and Levi that was both on the bed. Eren was treading his fingers through Levis damp hair because of the sweat. 

“Did you drink all the tea?” Eren asked when he picked up Levis tea-set. But Levi shook his head. 

_“No, Petra threw it out before I could.”_ he wrote and Eren nodded. 

“Okay, do you want me to make some more, Commander is here, so you can talk in privacy when I go make your tea.” he said with a smile and Levi nodded 

“And don't speak!” he reminded Captain Levi and went out and left both Commander and Captain alone in his room. He wondered what they talked about, but he wouldn't pry. If they wanted others to know they would tell them later on. 

Eren walked down the hall towards the kitchen to do Captains tea like he wanted. He didn't notice that Levis Squad was following him, hoping to catch him alone where ever he went. 

When Eren arrived in the kitchen he started the fire and started boiling the water and going through his bag for some of the herbs. He saw that he needed to go out collecting more. Captain had really gone through his stash fast ever since he started making his tea. Maybe someday when he felt like he could leave Captain for a day, or he could just ask Hanji for help. But Captain might not like it. 

Eren was standing there in his own thoughts and didn't notice that the rest of Levis Squad stepped into the kitchen. But they weren't the only one that came in. Sasha, Connie, and Hanji in tow. Squad Levi backed down when they noticed Hanji there too. 

“Eren! There you are! I have been looking for you! How is my little Ravioli!” they screamed and hugged Eren with a squeal. Eren didn't even notice that the others left. Connie and Sasha made some food for themselves. 

“He is still quite sick, but I have a favor I need to ask you Major Hanji.” he said with a smile and Hanji nodded. Eren smiled and went up and helped make Sashas and Connies food and they started jumping up and down and cheering. 

They have had Erens food before and wanted him to be the one cooking for them, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. So now when he started making them their food they couldn't wait to eat it. 

“Thanks, Eren!” they both said and rushed out of the kitchen after he was done. He laughed and turned to Hanji that was sitting at the table and looking through his bag of herbs. He could have sworn he saw Captain Levis Squad before, but they weren't there anymore. 

“So Major, the favor I wanted to ask you about. I need to go out and gather some more of the herbs I use in Captain Levis tea, could you and Commander Erwin maybe look after Captain for those few hours. I don't really know when I will go out and get them, but I'll inform you?” he asked and Hanji nodded. 

“Of course! But where do you get some of the herbs?” Hanji asked with a curious look and Eren smile. 

“Sometimes I find them in the woods that's inside the walls, and sometimes when we are out on a mission and I can get some time over and gather the once that's outside.” he answered and started looking for the few herbs that would give Captain Levi some more energy and help his throat. 

“Ooh! Maybe I can come with you next time?” they asked with a happy squeak and Eren laughed and nodded. 

“Yes of course! If you get the permission to take some free time to help me with it.” he said with a smile and showed Hanji the many different herbs he had in his hip-bag. 

They were very fascinated and looked at every different herb with big eyes when Eren explained the different purposes the herbs had. Eren loved to teach the different stuff his father had taught him. He just hoped he could have one of his lessons with Armin. He really missed his brother. Armin wasn't the only one that liked to learn, while he showed it more clearly. 

Eren wasn't far behind Armin when it came to the knowledge department. But with Eren you really had to know him and not his rowdy side to know that he held knowledge inside that fluff that he liked to call his hair. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:♡:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

When Eren had closed the door Erwin turned towards Levi with a smirk. He had this annoying knowing look that made Levi want to throw something at his smug face. Instead, he took his notebook and started writing in it. 

_“Why are you looking at me like that Eyebrows?”_ Levi asked with a glare and Erwin smiled and sat down in the chair standing next to the bed. 

“Noting Levi, I've never seen you listening to anything anyone has ever said to you, but Eren is different, isn't he?” Erwin took a look at the notebook and saw that it was a beautiful drawing on it. He pointed. 

“Who drew that?” he asked and looked at the notebook. Levi closed the book and gave it to Erwin and plucked the other book from under the covers, he had managed to get away from Petra before she could throw it away. Erwin looked at the two different but very beautiful drawings on both notebooks. He gave the notebook Levi should be writing it, back and saw Levi write something. 

_“Erens brother, Armin apparently drew those.”_ he wrote and Erwin nodded and smiled. He opened the notebook and saw the drawing of the Merman in there and Levi wrote something more. 

_“That book has Eren written. Apparently, he loves to write stories. The first one is to his brother, but I haven't read it yet. I never got past the first page, because of Ral.”_ Levi said and Erwin nodded. It looked interesting but it wasn't why he was here. 

“Levi, Ms. Ral has been ignoring my orders many times now, you really need to do something about this when you're better. But what did you want to ask me?” Erwin asked and flipped through the small notebook. From what he could tell it was a good story for being written by a small kid with a big fantasy. 

_“I just wanted to see if you maybe knew why just the 104th Squad had one of the better Scouts we have ever gotten. I get the feeling that they don't like the Military Police?”_ he wrote and Erwin nodded. It was something that had fascinated all three of them. 

Eren together with his squad from trainee camp had really come far. They had speed and grace so different from many others from the top during the year. Erwin and Levi with Hanij had observed how Eren and Armin had been training one day and they saw how fast and graceful they were. It looked like they didn't even need the 3DMG when they jumped from tree to tree. It wasn't just with the 3DMG when they were fast. Without it, they were as fast as with one on. 

“Maybe we should just ask them?” Erwin said and looked at Levi who shook his head. 

_“We can't just ask them right out! They probably never answer us then!”_ Levi wrote and Erwin gave up a laugh. 

“You're different. You never care about how to be discrete or not!” he laughed and Levi glare at him. 

_“Shut up Eyebrows! You want to make Armin uncomfortable with you and never want him to be alone with you again.”_ he said and Erwin stopped laughing and conceded the point. 

“Point taken.” he said and Levi gave up a small grin. 

_“Maybe we should wait until they come to us?”_ Levi wrote uncertain. But Erwin nodded. 

“It might be for the best? Wait for it until they come to us because I believe it has something to do with how guarded they are. If it is, it’s better not to pressure them.” he said and Levi nodded. 

They sat there in silence. It was a comfortable silence that they always enjoyed with each other. While not starting in a good place they had both came to rely on each other. But considering their living condition it wasn't very hard to understand they started to cling to the closest person that gave them comfort. 

Both Erwin and Levi and have had a hard life and understood each other on a different level. Hanji had just become a certain comfort to them. Them and their craziness. 

They both could see that Eren and Armin had that same closeness. They could understand that. After all, when their home had fallen to the Titans they needed all the comfort they could get and they took that comfort in each other. 

It was when the door slammed opened and Hanji cam bouncing in with Eren in tow. Both Erwin and Levi looked up and saw them. 

“Captain, I have your tea you need to drink.” Eren said with a smile and went over to the bed and put the tray on the side table. He poured a cup to all three of them and gave them one. 

“Thank you Eren. I do have a question though. Where do you get the different teas?” Erwin asked but it was Hanji that actually answered. 

“Eren takes his free time to collect different herbs both inside and outside of the walls! Can I go with him next time? Please?!” they said and jumped up and down in their chair they sat on. Erwin just smiled. 

“Why not? I don't see a problem, just tell us when you need to get more, okay?” Erwin said and Eren nodded. 

“I will actually need to get some in a few days, and can you keep Captain company during that day. I will probably be gone the whole day, I need to refill my whole stash.” he said with a smile and Erwin nodded. 

“That's fine. Hanji, keep him company and if you go outside of the walls, be careful, will you? I know both of you can take care of yourself, but I rather have you be short on supply than missing a body part.” Erwin said with a strict voice and Levi nodded. Eren sat down at the foot of the bed and smiled. Levi had started drinking his tea and all of them could see that he enjoyed it. 

_“What's good about this tea?”_ Levi wrote and looked at Hanji that had picked up the notebook with different stories in it. 

“This tea will give you some energy and help the throat.” Eren answered with a smile. 

“This is really good Eren.” Erwin said and Eren nodded in thanks. 

“How did everything go Commander, you and Armin seemed to have had a lot of things to do today?” he asked and looked towards the blond man. 

“Everything is sorted now. I believe the Military Police is giving us a hard time again.” Erwin said with a growl and all of them saw Erens eyes grew darker, but they also saw he got a certain glint to it that screamed kill. His eyes took an animalistic look that made them all suppressed a shudder. 

They didn't really want to be on the bad end of that look. They now knew that the Military Police had something to with it now at least. Now they just needed to know what the Military Police had done to make Eren angry. Eren that they had never seen angry. 

They hoped that Eren would tell them one day. It just didn't seem very pleasant. Because Eren grew angry and Armin always flinched when something was mentioned. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:♡:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The rest of the day went by without a problem. Levi slept most of the day away, Eren sat there keeping an eye on him, because he didn't want to leave his Captain alone. Levi had a coughing episode and Eren had to help him get through it. 

Hanji had found Erens notebook of different herbs and things his father and mother had taught him. They found it very interesting. 

Erwin had asked to read it later on and Eren had given him permission. But told him he should ask Armin to because Armin was like a walking book. 

The night went by without a hitch and soon Eren watched the sunrise through the clean windows of his Captains room. He had just cleaned it and was waiting for a new day to come. He just hoped Captain Levi would be somewhat better. But that was in vain. 

The day was only going to get worse.


	3. Day Three; The Storm,  The Truth... and Hanjis Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm really sorry for the late update, but me being sick and in the hospital is not a good combination to try to write some chapters... 
> 
> Also if this does not make sense, I'm really sorry, I wrote most of this on my phone and that Autocorrect is a B****! Not something I recommend.... That's all I'm saying... 
> 
> Hope you Enjoy it! ♡

Erens day couldn't have taken a worse turn. He had stayed up all night and kept an eye on Captain Levi. He had gotten worse during the night. Eren looked over towards Captain Levi that was still sleeping. He laid a hand on his forehead and felt that the fever hadn't gone down. He would have to have Commander Erwins help with giving Captain Levi a cold bath again. 

Eren looked outside and saw that the sun had just risen and realized it was really early, but he had to do it now. He threaded his fingers through the damp hair of his Captain. Captain Levi turned his head and tried to get closer to Erens hand and Eren didn't mind, he continued to pet his hair until he could see and feel that Captain Levi was sleeping again. 

Eren pulled away and tucked Captain Levin in better and stepped out of the room. He first made his way to the kitchen. He was all alone in there and started making himself some breakfast. Eren sat down and took off his bag and put it on the table and started going through his notes of different herbs he would need to stock up on. He was so into reading and eating his breakfast that he forgot his bag on the table when he made his way over to Commander Erwins room. 

Eren didn't see that Petra and Oluo had followed him to the kitchen. If he had, he would have wondered what they were doing up this early. Petra sneaked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the bag that he had forgotten on the table and Oluo stood outside to see if someone came. 

She had found what she was looking for and took every herb and medicine she could hold and waved to Oluo to come help her, and he did and took the rest of it. They took it and ran out of the kitchen and disposed of everything. Eren would for certain be in trouble now. Because he would be accused of having lost the medicine for Captain Levi. Petra hated how Eren was still the favorite of Commander Erwin, Major Hanji, and Captain Levi. Maybe now they would start to see that Eren wasn't something special. 

Eren, on the other hand, made his way towards Commander Erwins room and knocked. 

Erwin opened the door and Hanji was there too and Eren gave an apologetic smile towards his leaders. 

“Commander, Major, I apologize for disturbing you two so early, but I really need your help.” he said with a worried look and both Erwin and Hanji looked at Eren with a worried look. 

“What's wrong Eren?” Erwin asked. 

“Captains fever has gotten worse and I need help again with giving him a cold bath to try to bring the fever down. Can you help?” Eren asked and both of them nodded and followed behind Eren. 

“Of course!” Erwin said and they hurried back towards Levis room. Eren glanced into the kitchen and saw his bag. 

“Oh! Right! I almost forgot!” he said and went in and picked up his bag, felt the different weight in his hand and frowned and opened it and started looking through it with an alarmed look. A look that both Erwin and Hanji saw and came over, wondering why he looked so worried and why they had stopped. 

“What's wrong Eren?” Hanji asked and Eren looked up with a worried look, he looked through his bag again just to be sure. 

“It's empty! My bag is empty! Why is it empty?!” he asked in a panicked voice and held it up-side-down and just a few pens, notebooks, and papers fell out, but that's it. Both Erwin and Hanji looked at him with a questioning look that spoke volumes that they didn't understand what he meant. 

“What do you mean empty?” Erwin asked and picked up a notebook and flipped through it. 

“I mean I had Captains medicine and my different herbs in here that would have lasted at least three days forward, but they are gone now, why is it gone?” he said with a panicked look and ran over and started tearing the kitchen apart and both Erwin and Hanji looked at Eren I worry. 

“What do you mean, don't you have more? And I know that you had a lot left yesterday, you can't have emptied your stash already right?” Hanji said and opened the bag that lay abandoned on the table and Eren shook his head and looked through different drawers in the kitchen. 

“No! I need to go out and collect more of the herbs to get his tea and his medicine!” Erwin laid his hand on Erens shoulders and Eren looked at his Commander. 

“Eren! Breath! It's fine, you just have to get more, it's no big deal, you can just go get more right?” Erwin asked and Eren nodded and took a deep breath and started to calm down but looked outside and started panicking again. 

“I can but look outside! It looks like it's going to be a storm! I might be away the whole day, and I might get stuck in the storm! Besides I need to get herbs outside the walls.” Eren said and slumped down in a chair and Erwin nodded and saw the problem. 

“Maybe Hanji could stay here with Levi?” Erwin said and Hanji nodded. 

“But Major Hanji was supposed to come with me when I would gather my herbs and medicine.” Eren said with a sad voice but Hanji shook their head. 

“I can do that next time. No big deal. Erwin will go with you outside the wall. While we trust you can take care of yourself, you're right, it looks like it will be a storm, and we don't want you stuck out there alone in a storm.” Hanji said with a smile and Eren nodded. 

“Eren, I will go get ready and we can leave as soon as possible.” Erwin said and Eren nodded and saw him make his way back to his room. Eren went with Hanji to their room. 

“Okay. Captain has gotten worse and you need to be with him all the time now to keep an eye on him. His condition makes it hard for him to be left alone. While not the ideal situation. Major, let him sleep because he needs it. But Captain really needs to drink. Eating is not really too important right now. Just get some fluids in him. It's really important now that his fever has gone up.” Eren said and Hanji went into their room and started preparing for taking care of Levi. Eren went back to Captain Levis room to see how he was doing. 

Eren opened the door and saw that Captain Levi sat up and looking around in a confused look on his face. Eren went up to his Captain and sat down and saw that Captain wasn't really aware what was happening. 

“Captain? How are you?” Eren asked and felt his forehead and Levi leaned closer. Eren smiled and laid his Captain down carefully back under the covers and tucked him back into the bed. 

“Eren?” he asked in a hoarse voice Eren gave up a small smile but placed a hand on his Captains mouth to keep him quiet. He dragged his fingers through Levis damp hair. Levi gave up a pleasant sigh. 

“Captain, I need to leave you in the hands of Major Hanji for the rest of the day.” he said and Levi opened his eyes. He looked at Eren with questioning eyes and Eren just gave him a small smile back. 

“Why?” he asked and Eren looked a little worried but answered anyway and continued to comb through his hair. 

“I need gather more medicine and herbs for you Captain, and it's outside the walls. Commander will come with me so no need to worry Captain.” Eren said softly and hummed a soft tune making Levi slowly close his eyes and fell asleep. The last thing he saw before fall asleep was Eren smiling at him. Eren went over to the bathroom and filled the bowl with cold water and took a new towel and went back to Captain Levi and laid the wet and cold towel on his forehead. He looked around and saw that he couldn't do more and Major Hanji could do the rest. He left all his notebooks for them to read. Hanji wanted to read them after all. He wrote a note to Major Hanji to give Captain Levi a cold bath when he woke up next time. 

Eren looked over Captain Levi one last time and left the room. Locking the door properly this time so no one could come inside. He went back to his room that he shared with Armin in the castle. He went in and saw that Armin had curled up in a small ball under his cover on Erens bed. Eren smiled. Nothing had changed with him. Armin loved to sleep in when it rained or was a storm outside. Eren went up to the bed and pulled back the covers a bit and Armin looked up with tired and sleepy eyes and with an impressive bedhead. He looked adorable. 

Eren smiled and leaned closer and nuzzled his blond hair and Armin blinked his big eyes at Eren. 

“Eren?” he asked with a sleepy voice making Eren giggle at his brother. 

“Armin, I need to go and gather more medicine and herbs to Captain Levi. So I will be gone with Commander Erwin for the whole day.” Eren said and Armin just nodded and gave up a big yawn and leaned closer to Eren and he smiled and kissed his forehead and tucked his brother under his covers. Ever since they had been assigned to the higher up Squads they had been living in here. It really was their personal room. Because their stuff laid strewn about everywhere in the room. But it wasn't what you would call a mess. It was an organized mess. So if someone ever touched anything in their room they would immediately know it. 

But the first thing they had done was to push their beds together, making it one big bed that they shared. After all, they had always shared a bed, it gave them comfort during trying times. 

Eren went out and carefully closed the door, not to wake Armin. He met Hanji around the corner and Hanji smiled at Eren. 

“Here Major Hanji, the Key to Captains room. Don't let anyone inside. He can’t be stressed. Not in his condition. I don't want to risk anything after what happened with Petra. He is sick enough.” he said and Hanji nodded. They had heard from Erwin what had happened. They didn't like it and hoped Petra had taken Erwins warning to heart, but they doubted it. 

“If you can make him eat something I will be happy, but it's not very important, just something small and easy for the stomach, but drinking is more important. And if worse comes to it, I believe you have to hook him up to an IV.” Eren said with a worried look and Hanji nodded seriously. Understanding that this was a serious situation. They had never believed Levi could be this sick. 

“Erwin is finished and waiting for you in his office.” Hanji said with a smile and Eren nodded and gave Major Hanji a hug. 

“Okay, thank you Major. I left my notebooks so you have something to read.” he answered and turned around and walked towards Commander Erwins office. Hanji nodded and walked to Levis room. 

Erwin came to Erwins room and knocked on the door and Erwin opened the door. 

“You ready?” he asked and Eren nodded and they went outside. Both in full equipment. They got many stares when they made their way out to the stable. They had some bags with them to store all the herbs and medicine Eren could find. And some food and water if they would need to. They didn't know how long they would be gone after all, and if they would be stuck somewhere because of the storm. 

They came to the stable and Erwin lead Eren towards two horses. 

“Eren, you will take Levis horse. After all, you're not allowed to ride your own horse outside the walls if she hasn't finished her training. Levi won’t mind you using his horse. But he can be stubborn.” Erwin said and showed Eren Levis horse. It was a beautiful black Mustang. Eren went up to him carefully and never broke the eye contact he had with the horse. 

Erwin was looking on with a curious look. He wanted to see how Eren would handle Levis horse. No one had ever come close to him before because he had never let them. Only Erwin and Hanji had even gotten remotely close to him to pet his mane. 

Eren ignored everything around him and walked closer to the Mustang and held forward a hand. The horse took a step closer to Eren and nuzzled his hand and Eren gave up a soft laugh and started petting him. 

“Aren't you a beautiful creature. May I ride you, just for today? Captain Levi is sick and has to get medicine, but I will need your help to get some.” Eren said with a soft voice and the mustang bobbed its head like he understood Eren. Erwin was very intrigued and smiled. Eren was a miracle worker. He seemed good at everything he did. Erwin saddled his own steed, also a mustang. But this one was a brown colored. 

Eren saddled Captain Levis horse without problems and they led the horses outside the stable. 

“What is his name?” Eren asked and Erwin smiled. 

“Levi named him Kuro.” Erwin said with a smile and both of them looked up and saw that the sky had turned grey.

“Fitting name.” Eren said with a smile. Eren saw that many looked towards them. Probably wondering what they were doing. After all it was a free day and no one needed to do anything. 

Both of them hoisted themselves up on their respective horses and took of towards the gates that would lead them outside the walls. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:♡:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Hanji was sitting in Levis room on the chair Eren hand placed next to Levis bed. They were reading through the different books Eren had left behind for them to read. Hanji wanted to read them after all because they were full of information and interesting things. Eren really was a knowledgeable teen. They never knew anyone with this kind of knowledge and that's what made Eren such a good asset to the Scouting Legion. 

Hanji looked up when they heard how Levi moved around. Levi didn't look good. They put the book down and changed the towel on the forehead once again. The fever didn't look like it would be dimming down anytime soon. 

They hoped that the expedition would go without a hitch. Hanji really hoped the weather would hold up until they came back. 

Hanji stroke the damp hair of their friend. They really hoped Levi would get better. They had never seen Levi this sick before, and it scared them a little bit. The towel was cold and hoped it would bring down the fever just a little bit. If the fever got higher they didn't really know what to do, except what Eren had told them to do. Hanji would wait to give Levi a cold bath, to see what would happen. 

“Levi, here, have some water.” Hanji said and held up a glass of water but Levi shook his head and burrowed deeper down the bed and fell asleep again. His throat hurt and he was freezing but knew that it was the fever talking. 

Hanji sighed and rose from the chair and went out. They would be needing that IV anyway. They went back to the hospital wing of the castle and grabbed the IV and brought it back to Levi. Levi, on the other hand, looked up and saw Hanji with an IV. He didn't mind the IV, he just hoped it would let him sleep better for a while. 

Hanji prepared the IV and Levi looked on when they took the needle and was about to insert it, they were disturbed by a knock on the door. Levi didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and started falling asleep again. Hanji glared at the door because the people outside continued to knock on it. 

Hanji grew angry but managed to hook Levi up to the IV. When they were done Levi had fallen asleep and Hanji went over to the door and opened it. They threw a look over towards Levi and saw that he was out cold. It was probably better that way. Hanji didn't want Levi to get stressed even more. Especially not when he had such high fever. Hanji was about to open the door when they heard the voices of Petra and Oluo. They could hear them perfectly clear and they decided to listen to what they were talking about. 

“ _But Oluo, what if they realize it was us?_ ” Petra said in a worried voice. 

“ _Don't worry. Yeager will take the fall for this, and after they realize that Yeager is the one to blame they would want us to take care of Captain Levi._ ” he said with a voice that Hanji could clearly hear he had convinced himself about it. 

“ _Ever since Yeager have been here everyone has been acting weird. Captain Levi doesn't even talk to me as much anymore! It's his fault Captain don't pay me attention anymore!_ ” Petra said with a cross voiced. Hanji could hear how jealous she was of Eren. But they didn't know how much jealousy Eren had caused for Petra. Yes. Eren and Armin was both two amazing addition to their Legion, and Erwin, Levi and they had taken an interest in both of the very intelligent teens. Hanji decided to report to Erwin what they had just heard. Those two had gone too far with their jealousy. Eren had clearly nothing to do with it. Hanji knew Eren was kind towards everyone he met and would never do anything to hurt anyone. 

Hanji opened the door with an expression that spoke of how annoyed they were. Both Petra and Oluo fell silent and looked over towards Hanji with big smiles and Petra held a worried frown on her face. 

“What do you two want?” Hanji asked and looked at them. They couldn't believe they would do something like this. To actually make them blame Eren for something he clearly had nothing to do with. 

“Major! We heard how Yeager had messed up Captains medicine! We came to see how he was doing!” she said with a worried frown and Hanji looked them over, not answering. 

“Clearly you made a mistake. I told you a kid can’t take care of Captain! I can do it now, no problem Major.” she said with a smile but it grew to a worried look when Hanji didn't say anything.

“No. I will take care of Levi just for today. We don't need Levi to become even sicker just because you couldn't keep out of his room.” Hanji said with an annoyed voice. Petra on the, on the other hand, was trying her best to get into the room. 

“But I can help! Please Major! I know how to take care of a sick person. Yeager clearly doesn't know how to treat a sick person, considering he messed up Captains medicine.” she said. Oluo had backed away, believing that Petra could come inside Levis room without his help. Hanji just thought that they had too much confidence that they were important to their Legion. While good, one of the better Scouts, Erwin, Levi and them could live without them, especially now when they had Eren and Armin in the Legion. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:♡:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Both Erwin and Eren had just made it outside the walls. Erwin gave Eren the lead. After all, he didn't know where to go to get the medicine and herbs that Levi would be needing. Eren had shown on a map where he wanted to go and Eren took the most convenient way there. Erwin, on the other hand, had never been in these parts before. 

It was a big opening and Eren dismounted Kuro and started collecting all the herbs he needed. Erwin, on the other hand, dismounted his own horse and started to look around to see if there were any titans. But to Erwins surprise they had barely encountered any Titans on their way over. 

“Eren, do you know why we barely encountered any Titans?” Erwin asked and Eren looked up where he was crouched down, plucking some herbs from the ground. 

“I believe this area belongs to a big pack of animals, and Titans don't care about Animals after all.” he answered and Erwin nodded. That was true. But he had never seen such empty place before. It looked peaceful, considering it was a Titans territory. Erwin looked around and saw a path. It looked like someone had tried to cover it up. He looked over towards Eren. He was focused on picking up the medicine and sorting it out. 

Erwin decided there was no danger and Eren seem to know his way around. So he decided to follow the path. Eren didn't seem to notice it because he didn't look up. So Erwin continued on and followed the path and it brought him to a very old and a worn-out house. Erwin got closer and saw that the house must have been abandoned for years for it to look like this. The house was basically in pieces. It was a miracle it was still standing. 

He went inside the house and got the shivers. He was overcome with dread as soon as he stepped inside the broken house. Something had happened here and he was sure it wasn't something good. He didn't want to remain here longer than necessary, but he wanted to know what had happened here that made him have such dreading feeling. He also wanted to know if Eren knew about this place. After all, Eren wasn't stupid. He must have to stumble upon this house at some point. If Erwin understood this right, Eren had been in that opening many times, so he couldn't have missed something this obliviously, right? 

Erwin walked farther into the house and saw that it looked like a normal house, but he still had a very horrible feeling. It was when he stumbles on a carpet on the floor that he moved out of the way and saw a door that would lead him downstairs he believed. 

What Erwin didn't notice was that Eren had followed him when he saw that Erwin had disappeared behind the bushes that had hidden the path towards the house. It had started to lightly rain and Eren decided to follow Erwin to the house to see what he would do. Eren didn't want Erwin in that house, but he couldn't stop his Commander. After all, the memories he had in this house wasn't very pleasant. 

Eren watched how Erwin opened the door to the basement and walked down the stairs. He knew what kind of mess Commander would be walking in to. Eren followed down quietly and watched how Erwin grew paler with every step he took. He looked like he had seen a ghost. It was then and now Eren though it would be a good idea to explain to his Commander what had happened here and what he had to do with it. 

Eren walked up to his Commander and laid his hand on his shoulder and Erwin turned and looked at Eren with a startled look. 

“Commander, what are you doing here?” Eren asked and glanced around. It hadn't change anything since last time he was here. 

“Eren. Do you know this place?” Erwin asked and Eren nodded with a grave look on his face and Erwin almost didn't want to know what kind of connection Eren had to this place. 

“Yes. Commander, it's time for you to finally know of my past.” Eren said and pulled his Commander out of the basement. Erwin didn't protest, he followed his subordinate out. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:♡:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Hanji had their own problems. They had just given Levi a cold bath. They had followed Erens instructions of what to do to not let Levis fever get any higher. But it didn't want to get any lower either and Hanji had become worried once again. Eren had explained how Levis high fever might give him some hallucinations. It's not common and it's also not very rare. Depending on how the person in handling the fever they got hallucinations. 

Hanji had heard how Levi sometimes would call out to his siblings, Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church. They weren't surprised, after their brutal deaths Levi had become an empty shell before they and Erwin had managed to get him out of his state. But Hanji had seen how Eren had brought back a light in his steel grey eyes that had been missing since their deaths. That's what made them and Erwin very happy when Eren was always around Levi no matter his mood. Eren didn't seem deterred by Levis mood like anyone else. 

Hanji gave up a frustrated sigh and looked over towards Levi that was now asleep. But they glared towards the bathroom door. 

Petra had been extremely annoying and she had locked herself in the bathroom and refused to leave. While they were grateful for having already managed to give Levi his cold bath. Hanji knew Petra had tried to help with that. Because they heard how she started to fill the bathtub with water. Hanji was sitting there. Levi had just asked where Eren was and Hanji said Eren was out on an errand with Erwin for the moment. 

If Hanji was right Levi actually looked disappointed. Hanji assumed he had forgotten that Eren had told him where he was going today, not that they could blame him. After all his fever hadn't made it better for him. 

Hanji looked up from Erens book. They had been reading the Story Book Eren had written and they loved it. It was amazingly different stories in there and they couldn't believe what kind of fantasy Eren had when he was younger and still had. Hanji particularly loved the story about a hero that had to save a whole land from a deity that had taken over after the royal family had fallen. It was an amazing story and Hanji wanted to read more of it, but unfortunately, it wasn't finished. They would have to ask Eren to finish the story. 

Hanji looked up when they heard the door open and Petra came out of the bathroom holding a bowl. 

They saw it was warm water and she made her way over towards the bed, but Hanji rose from their seat and glared at her. 

“Here, I have some warm water to Captain.” she said with a smile and Hanji just glared. Eren had said not to use warm water except for his tea, and Hanji followed that order. After all, Eren knew what he talked about. But also it was something that made sense. Levi had a fever and shouldn’t be warmer, instead, he should be cooled down. 

Petra, on the other hand, was oblivious to the anger Hanji emitted. She made her way over and placed the bowl next to the bowl with cold water that Hanji was using. She shook her head with a sigh like Hanji didn't know what they were doing. 

“Don't use the cold water Major, it's better if you use the warm water.” she said and took the towel from Levis forehead, but Hanji stopped her with a glare. Hanjis patience had snapped like a twig. 

“Stop, I'm not stupid enough to use warm water on someone that has a fever, but apparently, you are. You are not allowed to be in here Ral. After what happened last time, Erwin informed you that you'd be punished next time you would walk in here. Don't touch Levi.” Hanji said with a growl and Petra just laughed and waved it off like what her superior said to her didn't mean it. Making Hanji even angrier and frustrated with the woman. 

“That wasn't my fault, that was Yeagers fault. I'm not trying to be rude, but what did I tell you. That's what you'll get for having a kid take care of Captain, that doesn't know anything. You should know better.” Petra said with a scolding voice and Hanjis glared, if it could kill, Petra would be dead by now. 

“Enough! You! Get out! Now!” Hanji yelled and grabbed Petra by her jacket and basically lifted the stubborn woman up. Petra, on the other hand, was kicking and screaming up a storm all the way out. She was yelling that she was the best choice to take care of Levi, that she could help, but Hanji didn't listen to her. They could understand why Eren was reluctant to try to befriend Petra, considering her obvious jealousy. After all, Hanji started to see why many disliked Petra, and they couldn't even blame them. 

Hanji opened the door and threw Petra out of the room, towards a waiting Oluo, Eld, and Gunther. But Gunther and Eld looked uncomfortable standing there. Hanji threw Petra towards them and they all fell to the floor, trying to catch her. But Hanji was so furious, that they didn't notice it. If they did, they ignored it. Oluo tried to be intimidating too, glaring back but Hanji ignored it, standing over them with a look that would have killed anyone. 

“When Erwin comes back you all will be punished. Ral is your team member and all of you have to suffer for what she has done. She didn't follow the orders Erwin gave her and now all of you have to suffer a punishment, just because she can’t follow orders.” Hanji said with a growl and glared at them all. Eld and Gunther glared at Petra and Oluo. They were the one that had insisted to go and see Captain Levi, but they had heard how Commander Erwin had warned everyone away from his room. Oluo was glaring at Hanji and tried to protest. After all, he hadn't done anything wrong. But Hanji ignored his protests. 

Petra, on the other hand, burst into tears and started protesting and yelling together with Oluo. 

“Major! Why are you treating me like this?! You have never treated me this ill before that kid Yeager came into the picture.” she wailed and tears fell down her cheeks, but only Oluo was trying to comfort her. Eld and Gunther tried to back away and not be caught in this. But it was too late for that. While Hanji didn't entirely blame them, the two of them didn't even try to stop Petra. Hanji realized that Petra couldn't see past herself. Everything was about her, and if it wasn't she would start crying. Hanji couldn't believe that they had never seen it before. 

“Don't speak about Eren like that! For once in your life shut up! You have a problem! Deal with it! You can’t get whatever you want just because you flaunt your chest or flutter your eyes! Eren and Armin have more talent than you and Bozado put together! They are also more useful than you two, and right now you two have given us a reason to replace you with them!” Hanji said making Petra scream in rage. 

They had now attracted the audience of others and Petra was now standing and screaming at Hanji. The audience was looking at them with confusion until they heard that it was Eren Petra was hating on once again. They had gotten used to it now, so they didn't care about it. All of them really liked Eren. He is so nice to everyone and it was hard to hate the kid after spending some time with him. 

“The only reason Eren has become a favorite of you and Commander Erwin is that he probably slept both of you! And now he dares to take Captain Levi away from me! Captain and I have something special and now that kid had come and ruined it!” she screamed. Hanji became furious. 

“Mike!” they screamed and Mike stepped out from the crowd and looked at Hanji with a look that said he clearly knew what they wanted. But Hanji said it anyway. But that wasn't the only thing they did. Hanji went up to Petra and Oluo and grabbed their jacket and ripped off their Scouting Legion Badge of their Uniform Jacket. The audience gave up a gasp at the action. Hanji, on the other hand, ignored it. They had never been so angry in their entire life that they were at Petra and Oluo at the moment. 

“Get them out of here! I don't want to see them! Until Erwin comes back and says they can come back, I don't want to see them here! It is up to Erwin and Levi if they want them back! But I don't want them here anymore! Jinn! Schultz! Help Squad Leader Mike to escort your former members out of this castle!” Hanji growled and they both gave up a salute, not wanting to make their Major even angrier. They grabbed Petra and Oluo with Mike behind them and dragged them out. Petra and Oluo screaming insults and rude things about Eren and Armin. 

Everyone that was gathered there looked at their Major with a newfound respect. While they had respect for Hanji before it had doubled after that performance. Some of the Scouts were in the same Rank as Petra but had always been forced to be polite towards her. After all, they had believed her to be a favorite to their three leaders, but this confrontation proved them wrong. All of them had believed that Petra could do whatever she wanted because they had never seen her being told off doing something, and also the fact that she believed that she was the best of the best because she was a girl and had managed to snag a place in Captain Levis Squad. 

Almost everyone disliked her because of her attitude. She actually believed that others should make way for her because she was as good as Captain Levi, when she wasn't. Also, she believed that she had a chance with him. They all were very happy with what Hanji had done but Hanji glared at all of them. 

“Leave!” they said with a strict voice and all of them shattered and moved away, not wanting to anger them further. It was the first time they had seen their Major this angry. They had all believed that Hanji was only capable of the happy-go-lucky attitude they always had, but that was proven wrong today. 

Hanji went back into Levis room and saw that he was still sleeping peacefully on his bed. They sat down and took a deep breath to calm down. They had never believed that Petra and Oluo could be that jealous. Hanji gave up a sigh and dipped the now somewhat warm towel Levi had on his forehead, in the cold water and laid it in place again. His fever had gotten lower, but not low enough to be better and Hanji hoped Eren and Erwin would come back soon. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:♡:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Erwin looked at Eren with big shocked eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from the teen. 

“Eren, are you…?” he began and Eren just gave him a small smile. 

“Everything is fine now.” 

“But, you and Armin…? Are you alright? Like there is no danger to you now, is there?” Erwin asked Eren with a worried look. Erwin, ever since Eren and Armin had joined them in the Scouting Legion, had gotten a protective streak towards both of them. 

Eren was like a little brother. He was very mature, more mature than many he knew, and he could hold a conversation with Eren without feeling like he was speaking to a child. Armin was a little different. Armin was a small person and all he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around his small figure and hold him close and protect him from everything out there that could hurt him. 

“Not at the moment, they don't know we remember and that's our advantage. Hopefully, until that confrontation, we can stay hidden.” Eren said with a small smile and Erwin nodded. Understanding the importance of staying hidden in their case. 

“Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could have helped you.” he said and pulled Eren into a hug and Eren couldn't help but fell protected in those strong arms of his Commander. 

“We didn't want to burden you, even more, when we saw that you had your own problems with the Military Police.” Eren said against his shoulder. 

They sat there in a comfortable silence in the opening, away from the house. 

“Is there a chance they will find out?” Erwin asked and Eren shook his head. 

“I don't think so, at least I hope not. If they do get their hands on us again we will be locked up once again. Commander, don't let them take us! I know we act like we don't care about it, but I don't want to go through that pain again.” Eren said with a shaky voice that showed how afraid he was. Erwin looked at Eren and saw the young teen as the child he actually was in that moment. 

“We won’t let them take you away from us. You two are now a part of our dysfunctional family, after all, we in the Scouting Legion have only each other.” he said with a smile and Eren smiled back. 

“I hope you know we will protect you and Armin when it comes down to it, they can’t say anything without exposing the truth of what they have done. But I wonder, how did they even get their hands on you?” Erwin asked with a worried look and Eren just smiled sadly at his Commander. 

“Our parents. They sold us to them. The Military Police promised them money, because apparently we had been a burden to them since we were born, so when they were offered money for us to be taken away and they immediately jumped on it.” Eren said with a sad and angry voice. Erwin was chocked over what he had just heard. To sell their own children, just to get some money. 

“Are they still alive?” he asked and Eren shook his head. 

“No, my parents died when the Titans invaded Shingashina, and Armins parents decided to abandon him, making his grandpa raise him, but then again he was a lot nicer than them.” he said with a smile. 

“I'm not sad about their death, in my eyes, it was poetic justice.” Eren said with a smile and Erwin nodded. Understanding his way of thinking. Eren wasn't about to forgive them for that kind of betrayal, not that he could blame the kid. 

“Was there anyone else with you?” Erwin asked and Eren gave up a sad smile. 

“There was, but we were the only one that survived the pain we went through...” he said with a sad look and Erwin understood then that other had gone through it too. But he didn't dare to ask how many. But what he got from the reaction, it was many of them. 

“Only the strongest would survive the change we went through. Armin almost died on me. I knew a little girl, her name was Melody, she was seven, she died in my arms and I told her, when she was crying in pain, that she would meet her parents again, and the pain would disappear. Her parents had died, leaving her without a home. Making her an easy target for the Military Police.” Eren said with tears in his eyes and Erwin pulled him into a hug. Erwin didn't know how to comfort the teen and what he had gone through together with his brother. But he understood why they were so close. He couldn't blame them if they had gone through that kind of pain it was no surprise they were that close. 

Both of them looked up at the sky and saw that the grey clouds were parting. It looked like the storm that would have taken place decided to change the path. Eren rose from the place on the ground, pulling his Commander up with him. 

“I have finished, and we should really make our way back home.” Eren said with a soft voice and Erwin nodded. He had wanted to hear more from Eren, but that would have to wait. 

“Yes of course. Levi needs his medicine.” he said and both of them mounted their respective horses and the took off back home. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:♡:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Both Eren and Erwin got back home without problems. They were lucky because when they got back it started raining. If they had stayed there any longer they would have been stuck in the rain. 

Eren went back in and went directly towards the kitchen and started making Captain Levis different medicine that he would be needing. 

Erwin, on the other hand, went back to Levis room and was met with an annoyed Hanji. He sat down next to them and Hanji looked up from their book. 

“You seem tense.” Erwin said with a teasing smile but Hanji just glared at him. 

“You would be too if Ral decided to be annoying again.” they said with a glare and Erwin gave up a sigh. 

“What did she do now?” he asked and looked towards Levi that was still sleeping, and it looked like he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. 

“She decided to insult our knowledge, Eren and Armin.” they said and explained what had happened during their time out on the expedition. 

After Erwin heard what had happened with Petra and Oluo he was not happy and decided to leave them hanging. Right now Levi was more important. It was in that moment Eren walked in with a tray with some tea and what looked like something you needed to eat. 

“Eren! I had to hook Levi up to an IV, he hasn't been drinking and the fever haven't gone down, and I'm a bit worried.” Hanji said and Eren nodded and put down the tray down on the side table. 

“It will be fine.” Eren said and felt Levis forehead and nodded. The fever had gone down, but not enough to be out of the danger zone. Hanji and Erwin nodded. 

“Eren, we will leave Levi to you, I and Hanji have some other things to attend to, unfortunately.” Erwin said and both of them made their way out of the room. Eren had just given them both a nod. After seeing their tense looks he decided to not bother with asking what had happened. He was afraid they would be even angrier. Erwin turned in the doorway and looked over Eren. 

“And Eren, don't hesitate to come and talk to me, tell Armin that too.” he said and left. Eren gave up a big smile. Maybe he could finally talk about what had happened with Armin and him when they were younger, and not keep it to themselves.

Eren turned to Levi that was now awake and looking at Eren with sleepy eyes. 

“Captain, you're awake. Good, here, take and drink these, it will help some, hopefully.” Eren said with a soft voice and Levi nodded and tried to sit up, but needed help from Eren. Eren didn't mind this, he helped his Captain sit up and helped him drink his medicine. 

When Levi had taken all his medicine Eren tucked his Captain to bed again and Levi fell asleep again without a problem. But Eren decided to stay the night to see if it would help. He checked the IV and saw it would hold for another few hours before he would need to change it. Eren stroke the damp hair of Levi and sighed. 

It had been a long day and even he was tired, the sun was on its way down and he really wanted to sleep for a while. He looked over at the desk that was in the room and saw that Hanji had spent their day reading because all his books were spread out on the desk. But he decided to leave them and just close his eyes for a while.


	4. Day Four: Levi's Nightmare & Eren's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..., I'm kinda back, and I am really sorry for the Hiatus I dropped on this story. I'm still in the hospital, and for the past 3 months I have been going in and out of the hospital, the most I've been out of the hospital during that time is a week..., 
> 
> And I never felt up to it to write anything, the only thing I've been doing is sitting in a bed and re-watching series on Netflix. 
> 
> I'm getting better, but at the same time, I still have a long way to go before I'm in the safe zone again. 
> 
> But I feel bad for having delayed this for a while now, and hopefully its good enough, but I might just re-write this chapter if I ever find myself the energy to do it, so if I end up re-writing this chapter, I'll inform you guys. 
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

The bad weather that had been hovering over them had finally arrived. Making every one inside the HQ Castle very restless. For many of the inhabitants, the day had been ruined. But not for Eren. The day had gone by without a hitch and for that, he was very happy. Eren had spent all day in his Captains company, not wanting to leave him all alone when he was as sick as he was. The only time he had actually left his Captain alone was when he himself needed to use the bathroom, or had to eat. Eren had even managed to make Captain Levi eat some. Even though it wasn't much, it was still something, considering he had barely touched the food he had brought him for the past three days, making Eren very happy. This was a sign that his Captain was on his way to becoming better.

Eren was on his way to check in with both Commander Erwin and Major Hanji. After all, they had asked him to come by and tell him if there was a change with their friend. Eren understood their concern. He turned around the corner and was met with Major Hanji. They had a big grin on their face, making him a bit concerned.

“Eren! Just the person I was looking for! Come help me with an experiment!” they said with an eager voice that echoed throughout the corridor, empty mind you. Everyone knew when Hanji was in one of their moods you'd better walk the other way. But Eren shook his head. He wasn't really in a mood helping them today.

“I'm sorry Major, but not today. What if I become sick, then Captain Levi would be all alone and no one could take care of him,” he said with a small smile that and Hanji nodded, understanding the situation.

“Oh well, I have to go find someone else then!” they said with a big grin and Eren nodded with a smile. Feeling bad that he had put Hanji after another person, but he really didn't have time to humor Hanji this time.

“Major Hanji, Captain is getting better, and he has eaten some today, but I don't think he will eat anything more today. He fell asleep right after,” he said and Hanji nodded with a smile.

“That's good, we were getting a bit worried, he is small enough as it is, so he needs all the food he can get,” they said with a giggle and bounced away before Eren got the chance to say anything. But he just gave up a small smile and made his way towards the Commander's office.

He passed the big window that let people see outside to the courtyard. It was pouring outside. Not an ideal weather to even be outside. There was many that had been to the stables, tending to the horses, that rushed back inside because they didn't want to become wet. But then again, it didn't help much because of the heavy downpour. One step outside and you'd look like you decided to take a shower with all your clothes on.

Eren smiled and went towards the big wooden door that was somewhat open and he peeked inside and heard both the Commander and Armin inside. He heard that they were talking about what Eren told him just yesterday. He went closer and saw that Armin was sitting on the Commander's desk and speaking lowly of what had happened. Eren saw that the Commander was listening diligently to what his tiny little friend was talking about. He decided that he wasn't about to disturb them. If he really wanted the report he could go speak to Major Hanji or with himself later on. But he wasn't about to interrupt them. Even though Armin liked the Commander a lot, he was also shy as a bird.

Eren sneaked back out and closed the door silently as he could and went back to his Captains room. He unlocked the door and stepped inside and saw that he was still asleep. Not wanting to disturb the Captain from his sleep that he needed, he decided to sit down at the desk and read some books. After all, Captains collection of books was impressive. Some of these books he had never even heard of.

He picked up a book that looked very interesting and sat down and started reading. Losing himself in the book. Some hours went by and he was still reading it. He looked up from time to time to see that Captain was still sleeping.

Captain was still sleeping, but Eren frowned. He could see that is wasn't a peaceful sleep. His Captain was turning around in his bed every second and looked like he hated what he saw in his dream. Eren rose from the comfortable chair and put the book back on the shelf and went over to his Captain. He laid a careful hand on his forehead and felt that the fever hadn't changed, it was still like it was early this morning, so that hadn't changed.

“Captain?” he said in a soft voice and stroke the damp hair in a soothing motion, to see if it helped with the unpleasant dream he was having. 

It seemed to help somewhat because he settled and gave up a deep sigh and turned to face Eren. He saw that the frown that decorated that beautifully sculptured face was now relaxed. He wondered what he had been dreaming about to have that kind of frown. It was probably a nightmare. Eren was not really surprised. It showed that the Captain was only human. 

He continued to stroke his hair and started to hum a quiet melody that his mother had been singing to him when he was smaller and he couldn’t settle. Eren looked outside and saw that the weather hadn’t gotten better, and wondered when it would get better. If it kept going it would become a problem. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when a soft knock on the door was heard and he rose from the bed he sat on and went to the door. He softly unlocked it and was met with Hanji. They had a big smile on the face, making him nervous. 

“Major, what can I do for you?” he asked with a soft voice to not to disturb the sleeping Captain. Hanji giggled and skipped into the room. 

“How is he?” they asked and Eren followed them and they both sat down in a respective chair next to the bed. 

“I think he had a nightmare…” Eren said with a sad voice and looked towards Levi that was on his side, faced towards both of them. Hanji nodded. 

“I'm not surprised. When you and Erwin were gone he had one too, it might be the same. He often has the same nightmare, because it was the one incident that left a scar on him,” Hanji said with a sad and bitter smile. 

“What happened?” he asked and Hanji shook their head. 

“Levi might tell you if you ask him, but it’s not my place to tell you something that personal,” they said and Eren nodded. 

They both sat there talking in quiet voices and kept an eye on the precious person that was sprawled out on the bed in front of them. They both hoped that the night would go by without a hitch. After all, Levi would need all the sleep he could get, to get better. 

Hanji retreated a few hours later after having kept Eren company. After all, Eren was with Levi almost every hour every day since he had fallen sick, and Hanji, Erwin, and Armin had kept him company so that he wouldn’t feel lonely. 

Eren smiled and lifted the blanket and laid down next to his Captain to get some sleep.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren woke up almost an hour later by Levi. He noticed that his Captain was moving around in his sleep. Eren sat up straight and looked down at him and noticed that he was drenched in sweat and frowned. His cheeks had tears dripping from his thick lashes and Eren grew worried. So he decided to try to wake his Captain up. 

“Captain…, wake up,” he said with a soft voice, but loud enough so that he would wake up. He shook his shoulder but Levi continued being trapped in his nightmare. 

“Isabel…, come back…,” he mumbled and Eren frowned and wondered who Isabel was. 

“Captain! Wake up!” he said, a bit louder and shook him again and Levi gave up an uncharacteristic whine and burrowed closer to Erens hips where he sat up and he blushed but shook him again. 

“Captain Levi! Wake up! You need to wake up!” he said and this time Levi sat up with a gasp and looked around. Eren looked at him with worried eyes and Levi looked at him with big eyes, tears still falling from his eyes. But Levi suddenly looked away, but Eren wouldn’t have it. 

“Captain, look at me, please. Don’t hide from me,” he said with a pleading voice and touched his for head and felt the fever in full force. 

“Eren, how long have you been here?” he asked with a mumble and tried to avoid those piercing dual colored eyes that he found so breathtaking, and seemed to look straight through you. 

“I’ve been here the whole time Captain,” he said with a soft voice and stroked his damp hair. Eren lifted his hand and took a firm grip on his Captains cheek and turned him so that he faced him. Eren watched his Captain with warm and loving eyes that made Levi lose his breath. Eren gave a small smile and stroke away those tears that decorated his cheek and Levis already fever-flushed cheeks turned even redder. 

None of them said anything. Eren just pulled his Captain closer to give the comfort that he seems to need, and he didn’t say anything about it. Levi didn’t protest when Eren pulled him closer and rearrange him so that he laid more comfortable against his young soldier. Eren sat up, leaning against the pillows he put behind himself and put his Captain against his chest. He was still stroking the hair in a comforting way, making Levi dose off. He was still quite shaken from the nightmare and sucked up the warm and caring embrace of Eren. 

“Captain, may I ask who Isabel is?” he asked with a soft and quiet voice. Levi didn’t answer right away, he just pressed himself closer to that warm and big body next to him. 

“You don’t need to tell me, I’m just wondering,” he said. Levi just laid there, wondering if he really should tell the brat who she was. The strong warm arms that held him in a protective grip convinced him he could trust him. So he just nodded.

“Isabel, she is…, was my sister in everything except blood. She and Farlan. We all grew up in the Underground. It was a harsh life because we had only each other. My mother died early and soon after she died my uncle found me and took pity on me and took me in. But soon he also disappeared from my life and I was alone once again. But I found Isabel and Farlan soon after and all of us became a family sort of,” he said with a quiet voice.

Eren didn’t say anything, not wanting to interrupt his story. So he sat there with his Captain in his arms and listened to his sad story of a life. Levi pressed himself closer to him but he didn’t say anything, he just held him close and tried to give him as much comfort as possible. 

Eren shed some tears at the story. Now understanding that his strong Captain had lost people close to him. Even if he looked so strong on the outside, Eren understood that even his Captain had been hurt by everything that had happened. Erens admiration grew stronger after hearing what his Captain had endured during his childhood. 

Eren could feel how Captain Levi was shaking against him. Telling the story of his childhood clearly took a toll on him, but he couldn’t blame him. 

Eren shifted their position so that his shorter and smaller Captain was now in between his legs, his head on his chest and his smaller hands clenching his shoulders. He stroke his back in a soothing motion and he could feel him starting to doze off once again, but still a long way from actually falling asleep again. Eren threw a glance outside and saw the rain still pouring down and he sighed. But suddenly the whole room lit up. It had started thundering outside and the flash was seen. Both of them was a bit startled, not prepared that a storm would be coming. 

Eren sighed and looked down at the Captain in his arms. Captain was very affectionate when being sick, not that he minded, he was just worried that he would feel embarrassed later on if he would remember that is. 

“Captain, I want to tell you something, later on, maybe tomorrow, when you feel better,” Eren said with a soft whisper against the damp black hair and Levi nodded in silence, he could feel how the sleep engulfed him and soon he was gone. Eren just smiled and continued to hug him, hoping now that he would sleep rest of the night without the nightmare. But if he didn’t, he would be right there to give comfort to him.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The night was calm and both Eren and Captain Levi slept through it without interruption. Making Levi feel better. Eren still woke up early and made his way towards the kitchen and started making a light breakfast to both of them. He didn’t feel very hungry. It was probably due to that he had almost just woken up. He looked around and saw that there was some light soup left since last night and he took some to Captain Levi. He also prepared the tea he needed during the morning hours. And Captain Levi without tea in the morning would be a grumpy Captain Levi, even more so than usual. Not wanting to have to deal with a grumpy Captain he double checked that he had everything before he returned towards his Captains room. Grateful that he didn’t meet someone on the way. He was too tired to deal with anyone. Even if Levi had been sleeping through rest of the night he didn’t. He had stayed awake to keep an eye on his Captain. He was actually very pleased with how his fever had gradually gone down. 

He opened the door while balancing the tray on one hand. Feeling accomplished he gave up a big grin when he saw Captain Levi sit up on the bed, looking tired but a lot more aware that he had been the last three days. Levi looked up and was met with a grinning Eren and couldn’t help but give up a small smile at the bright young man in front of him. His smile was just so contagious. 

“Captain, do you feel up to eat some food?” he asked with a smile and made his way towards the bed and put the tray done on the stand next to the bed. Levi nodded and Eren gave him the bowl with soup and he started eating it in silence. He was watching Eren prepare his tea. He was looking with big eyes at him when he started making the tea. Eren put a lot of herbs and other things in the tea Levi had no idea what it was, but he didn’t ask. Considering that Eren always manages to fix him delicious tea. 

In a way he was spoiled. Ever since Eren first made a cup of tea for him, he didn’t want anyone else to prepare him his tea, and he didn’t want to do it himself either, because Erens tea was just too good to pass. 

He continued to eat until he felt full. He was fortunate that the soup was light or he wouldn’t have eaten it all. But Eren gave up a big smile after seeing that he had eaten it all. So he took the bowl and replaced it with a teacup. Levi took a small sip and started drinking it happily. This tea was really good, and it tasted somewhat like mint. 

He looked over towards Eren where he now sat and reading a book, keeping him company. He liked it. Before when he would be sick he would be all alone. But Eren had actually stayed with him, and he didn’t mind it at all. He sat there and went over what had happened during the night. 

He was a bit embarrassed over how much he had clung to him. But he remembered how nice it felt to be held in such way. Eren seemed to noticed his look and looked up with a smile. 

“What is it? Do you want something more?” Eren asked with a caring smile. Levi shook his head and just looked at him. He remembers Eren wanted to tell him something, but he was uncertain if his memory actually was right. 

“Eren, what was it you wanted to talk about?” he said with a weak voice. It still hurt somewhat to talk, but since he had been drinking Erens tea it had helped tremendously with it. He no longer sounded horrible. It still had a small rasp to it and it was still weak but it was getting better. 

Eren gave him a somewhat sad smile and put away the book he was holding. He wondered what he would tell him. 

“Ah, so you remember. I was just thinking, that when you shared your personal story I was going to tell you a story about myself too,” he said with a sad smile, making Levi wonder what had happened to him to have that sad look. His brat wasn’t supposed to be sad. He was supposed to be happy all the time and walk around with a stupid grin on his face all the time. Not have a look of sadness on his face. 

“What is it?” he asked and Eren just took a seat next to his Captain on the bed. He thought, that it might be time for Captain to also know his secret, just like Commander Erwin does, but Commander had to stumble upon his secret, he hadn’t wanted to share his secret with the Commander first. He wanted Captain to know first. 

“You’ve been wondering a lot about my background, because not much was listed in my personal file, and I thought it was time to tell you now, after all, just yesterday Commander Erwin stumble upon someone from my past, which led me to tell him about my secret,” he said and Levi nodded. A bit peeved that he wasn’t the first to hear it. But if Erwin had to stumble upon the secret, then it wasn’t much to do, especially if it demanded an explanation. 

“Just tell me, no harm done I guess,” he said, making Eren laugh a bit. 

“I don’t really know where to start...,” he said and looked a bit worried but Levi just smacked his shoulder. 

“The Beginning would be a start,” he said with a monotone voice, making Eren even more nervous. 

“I guess so...,” he said and started his story, his life up until now. He just hoped his Captain wouldn’t act differently with him. 

“It started when I just turned 8...,”

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

**Flashback**

_Eren was laughing and running around in the small forest. He was supposed to be getting some firewood, but he had just gotten enough yesterday and he didn’t want to get more. His arms hurt lifting all of that._

_He looked up at the sky and saw that it started to grow darker. The night would come soon, and he had to get home. All of a sudden it started to rain. He was a bit shocked and decided to seek some shelter inside the small forest, after all, the trees would protect him mostly from the rain._

_It was when he was sitting under a tree, waiting for the rain to stop, he heard people. But he didn’t recognize any of the voices. So he stayed put and waited. He hid behind a tree and saw three men stalk around his small forest and wondered what they were doing there._

_It was only a moment later one of the men had spotted him. He froze and wondered what they would do to him. After all, he had heard how human trafficking was very active right now. He hoped they wouldn’t be one of them._

_“There he is! Come,” the man said to his two companies and walked towards a frozen Eren. He didn’t run, after all, he knew a hopeless situation when he sees one._

_“Come here Eren,” the man said making Eren tilt his head in confusion._

_“How do you know my name?” he asked and the man gave up a laugh. A fake laugh in Erens ears, but he didn’t look away._

_“Your father has told us about you,” he said and Eren nodded._

_“So, come here Eren, well take you to a safe place,” he said and Eren just stared at them but shook his head. He didn’t like where this was going. The three men gave a small glare towards him and he knew he was right not to trust them._

_“It’s not dangerous, besides, your Father and Mother told us to take care of you until they come back,” he said and Eren stared at them all but still shook his head. It was then the third man grew impatient and angry with him._

_“Oh come on!” he said and raised his hand and hit Eren over the head. Eren flinched and flew backward and everything hurt, his head hurt and he wanted to run away from the three men, but it was hopeless._

_Everything was hazy and he noticed all three of them walked closer and soon he was picked up. He tried to struggle but in vain. Everything grew black and he passed out. The last thing he remembered was if he wondered where they would take him._

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

_When Eren woke up it was dark. At least he thought it was because he felt the blindfold over his eyes and wondered what had happened._

_He felt pain in his head and on his back. He tried to move but couldn’t. It felt like he was stuck._

_He was starting to panic and moved around but everything hurt and he tried to get free. It was then he heard footsteps._

_“Ah, so you are awake, it took you a while, that hit you took really had you passed out,” a man said with humor in his voice. Eren not thinking anything was funny just stayed quiet._

_“Ah, well, nothing to do about it, well, let’s begin,” he said with a cruel voice. Eren not understanding anything just stayed quiet and hoped for the best. He wondered what was going to happen, and considering he couldn’t see anything he was not prepared when the man grabbed his arm and shoved, what felt like, a needle in it. Eren, not wanting to show his weakness just whimpered and tried to pull away, but the man was not having it._

_Eren felt his tears come. Whatever the man was injecting in him, it burned and hurt a lot. Refusing to scream he tried once more to pull away. This time it worked. The man had let him go and huffed, angry for some reason._

_“Strong kid you are, but I’ll break you after all the other kids broke after a few sessions,” he said and left the room. Eren exhaled and let his tears fall into the blindfold. His arm hurt, actually, his whole body hurt, whatever it was that was in the needle, it hurt and he didn’t want to experience it again, but something told him that it would be a wish that wouldn’t be heard._

_Eren wondered who else was here, after all, the man said there were others here too._

_He jumped a bit when the door slammed opened and something came crashing into him._

_“Here, you two can keep each other company,” the man grumbled and stalked over to Eren. The man started fiddling with the chains, what sounds like next to him._

_It was when the door slammed closed for a second time that he dared to lift his arms and undo the blindfold he had on his head. He carefully took it off and was met with a small kid with blond hair. He didn't say anything, just watched. He looked towards the small boy and glanced around the room. It looked like a dungeon. No windows and nothing. Not even a bed. He looked down and saw the chains he had around his ankles and wrists were pretty long, which gave him some room to move around._

_So he carefully rose from his position where he was left and made it towards the small boy. The boy still had the blindfold on him and Eren carefully lifted his hands and took it off. He was met with a pair of big blue eyes that were filled with tears._

_“Hello…,” he said with a soft whisper. He doubted that anyone could hear them, but he didn't want to try it if they would be punished._

_“H-hello..,” he answered in a soft voice. The tears that filled those blue eyes fell and Eren couldn't help it. He took the blindfold and dried his pretty face and hugged him. The smaller boy stiffened at the contact but let himself be held in that warm embrace._

_“My name is Eren, I'm 8, who are you?” he asked with a smile and sat down, leaning against the hard and cold wall._

_“I'm Armin, I'm also 8…,” he said and Eren nodded with a smile. He pulled Armin close to keep the warmth. It was really cold in there and he doubted that they would get anything to keep them warm._

_“How did you get here?” Armin asked and Eren gave a sad smile towards the smaller boy. He had figured out what the three men had said when they got him. He couldn't believe that his own parents had sold him for money. He doubted that they would have given him away for free. He knew how bad their money situation was, but he thought that he meant more to them than money, but apparently not._

_“My mum and dad sold me, at least I think they sold me because I doubt that they freely gave me away,” he said and Armin nodded._

_“My parents too. They always told me how a mistake I am and how I should have died. So they sold me to three men, getting a pretty decent amount of money,” he said and snuggled closer to Eren that just hugged him._

_It was a hopeless situation._

_“We're never going to get out of this place, right?” Armin asked, but Eren didn't answer. He hoped that they would leave this place. But the chance of that happening looked pretty slim._

_“We will, we just have to stay positive,” he said and Armin nodded. He couldn't help but admire the stubborn determination in those aquamarine eyes._

_“Eren, did they do something to you when you came here?” he asked and Eren nodded. He wondered what they had done to this little boy. He hoped that he didn't have to endure any pain. But it was in vain because he saw the pain in those blue eyes._

_“Yes, but I don't know that it was they gave me,” he said and Armin nodded._

_“I overheard them, I don't think I was supposed to. But they talked about making humans hybrids. Hybrids of what I don't know. All I know is that they have tried on many kids like us, but it seems that no one survived the experiments. I have been here for almost a week now, and the sessions depend on how we react to the serum,” he said and Eren nodded and wondered if they would even get out. If they even would survive this._

_“We can just hope that we get out of this alive,” he said and hugged Armin close._

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

_A month passed and the routine of pain become something they have gotten used to. Eren and Armin still shared a room. Not that they complained, they took comfort in each others presence. During the month two children had been dumped with them. Just like them, they were turned in to experiments, but they only lasted a week. Both Armin and Eren tired to make the pain for those children disappear. But in vain. A week later both had succumbed to the pain the injections they have gotten._

_Both Eren and Armin started feeling different. After each session, they felt different. The pain became less and they didn't feel like themselves anymore. They never said that out loud. After all, both had a feeling it was just because of what they were doing there injections._

_Both had gotten better senses. Something they couldn't explain at first. But after Eren became angry after the little girl passed out in his arms thy realized how and what they had become. After that, they never spoke about it out loud. Afraid how the guards would react upon finding that their experiment had worked._

_Erens eyes had changed together with his teeth. All four of his canine teeth had become sharper the longer these experiments was in session. But Eren also found out that he could make them smaller. He just needed to have a calm mind and not let the anger overtake him. His eyes had changed to an Amber color. Armin described them as an ombré effect. Making the Amber fade out to Aquamarine. His new eyes allowed him to see in the dark, and he could still keep the Aquamarine color, he just needed to focus. But when he let the anger overtake him, his eyes became pure Amber. He also had noticed how his hearing together with the nose. He could smell things better. He also could hear how the guards came before they even where in the building._

_Just like Eren, Armin found himself with a perfect eyesight and could smell and hear just as good as Eren. His eyes had changed to a silver color, making his the effect of a blue to silver ombré. He, just like Eren found this out and needed to focus to keep his new abilities hidden from their captors._

_They both had realized that this is what they were after, they were determined not to be found out. One night, just a few days ago, Eren had overheard how one of the men talked. He had found out what it was they had and were injected with. Apparently, it was animal DNA, making them hybrids. For what reason he didn't know. But he figured that it was to fight Titans._

_Eren had also overheard how they belonged to the Military Police. He swore when he got out of there he would kill the man in charge of making these experiments. Armin was sleeping against his side and trying to keep warm. He heard how the men outside talked._

_He had a bad feeling. Eren didn't like having bad feelings, because he often was right to be on guard._

_“What are we going to do? We have had both of them on the serum for over a month now, and nothing changed with them,” one of the men said. Eren froze and kept still. Wondering where this conversation would be going._

_“For whatever reason, both of them seem to take the serum in, but nothing is changing. Maybe it is something in their body that is rejecting the serum, but not hurting them,” another said._

_“Maybe, but we cant keep them here any longer. So tomorrow we get rid of them and stop these sessions for a while. I haven't found any promising children for a while, so it's a good time to have a break,” another said._

_“Hmm, I don't know about you, but little blonde there is a cute one before I get rid of him, I might just take a bite from him,” another man said with a chuckle, making them all laugh. Eren froze. He was afraid for Armin. He knew what they meant. He wasn't stupid. He started growling and took a deep breath to calm himself. It wouldn't do to alert Armin about this. He would protect his smaller friend. He had a feeling this would be a bloodbath soon enough. He looked down and saw his tiny friend sleep._

_“We are going to inject them with the serum to make them forget this month ever happened. Take a stronger dose than normal, I have a feeling they have strong bodies. Then take them to the place where we picked them up. The parents are already informed that we have no need for them any longer,” the man said and they all agreed and went back out of the building._

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

_It was the next day, Eren was on edge and was waiting for what would be happened. He refuses to let anything happen to Armin. During the night he had managed to get free from the chain. The strength he had gotten from his new animal had helped him rip through the chains. The chain had ripped in the middle so it wasn't very obvious he had managed to get free. He managed to get Armin free too and both sat there waiting for the men to appear._

_Both on high alert. Eren had only told Armin how they needed to get out today. And how they were going to make them forget. Armin agreed that they needed to get out now._

_The men had arrived and both Armin and Eren was on edge. Eren hoped that only one would come inside so they could take care of them one at the time. Eren focused and heard that they only were five there. He became furious. He could smell them, and he could tell they all wanted Armin. He started growling. Armin looked at Eren with confused eyes, but he shook his head, not wanting to explain what he had heard the day before._

_Eren was lucky and heard how the other people started cleaning up. Apparently not wanting to leave evidence that anything had taken place there from the beginning. Eren steeled himself when the man came inside the room. The man in question had a big grin on his face, making Armin nervous and Eren furious. He could practically hear what the man was thinking when he went forward to Armin._

_The man closed the door with a grin and Eren could hear how the other four men outside started laughing and wondering how loud the man could make Armin scream._

_The man hadn't heard Erens growl but did when he was standing in front of Armin. Eren rose from his place on the floor and the man was met with a growling Eren. His eyes had switched completely to Amber and his teeth had gone from human to animal in a second._

_The man started smiling, he was about to open his filthy mouth, but Eren was faster. He suddenly realized how sharp his nails were. He took a firm grip on the man and slammed him into the stone floor of the room. The man's head was not prepared for the attack and couldn't do anything to stop it. His head made a hard impact on the stone floor and he became dizzy. But Eren wasn't satisfied enough. He glared at the man under him and started clawing him. The only thing on his mind was to protect Armin from these men. He didn't register how he started putting pressure on the place the man's heart was. Armin was looking at the door, nervous that the other men would come inside and see what was happening._

_Eren lost himself after that. All he could remember was the color red._

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

_Both Eren and Armin found themselves outside for the first time in over a month. Armin didn't say anything. He had heard what the men wanted to do to him and he could care less what Eren had done to them to protect him. No one had protected him before. Armin just told him how he managed to kill all five men and that was it. Eren had looked down at himself and saw that he was drenched in blood. So he dragged Armin to a close river he heard to wash off._

_They both managed to wash off all the blood and was very thankful it was raining. After all, they didn't want to cause suspicion with wet clothes to their parents._

_“Let's meet again Armin, I will find you, but if you ever find yourself sick, just say you want to go to Doctor Jaeger. After all, he is, unfortunately, the best one out there,” Eren said and Armin nodded._

_They didn't want to leave each other but had to._

_“Eren, thank you,” Armin said and hugged his savior close. He didn't care that Eren had killed those men. He saved him. And if not for that, they had been forced to forget each other. Armin hoped that none of Military Police would notice their absence, until later._

_“It was nothing little bird,” Eren said with a soft smile and nuzzled that blond and wet hair._

_“My wolf,” he said and snuggled closer to him._

_They both parted ways and went to the place where they both knew that their parents would pick them up._

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped it was good enough for you guys, I can just say, I have been having this document on my laptop forever now, and it was hard to get this to write itself. 
> 
> I've been having plotbunnies showing up and invading my head, but they are hard to catch and even harder to keep a track on, so we will see how this goes! 
> 
> ❤

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I haven't gotten very far with the Prompts, but I will continue this do not worry, it will just be a bit slow. 
> 
> This is also an AU that I have managed to keep up in my mind. Where the Shifters aren't Titan Shifter, instead they are something else, thanks to the MP.
> 
> When I'm done with this Fic, and if you'd like to know more about this AU I created, I might post it! Just tell me if you want to!


End file.
